


I Like Feeling Pretty

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feminine Harry Potter, Gen, Good Dursley Family, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Nice Weasley Twins, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Slight Ginny Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Supportive Dursley Family, he likes girly things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Harry has always loved pretty things, soft things, cute things. He loves the way stockings feel on his legs. He loves wearing skirts. He loves giant, fluffy sweaters. He grew up in a nice neighborhood with a supportive family, surrounded by lovely people. Harry has always been smart, able to recall everything with near perfect memory, his gift of eidetic memory got him far in school and his love for books and knowledge helped him along.When he gets his letter, a family trip to Diagon reveals many hidden secrets.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I've ever written a Fem Harry so I hope I do it justice.  
> And I want to stress that Harry is a male, NOT FEMALE, he just likes "girly" things.

"Aunty?" Harry looked up to his aunt, who was in the process of baking some cookies. 

"Yes, love?" Petunia asked, wiping her hands on a cloth, looking to her nephew who looked up at her with his beautiful green eyes that always caused warm memories of Lily to flow through her. 

"I got a letter, I don't know what to make of it." Harry set the letter on the counter, grabbing a cookie with a small smile as Petunia playfully shooed him away. 

"I'll look at it after dinner, okay?" At the small nod, Petunia began stirring the last batch of cookies. "Go get ready, we are leaving as soon as Vernon gets home ." 

"Yes, Aunty." Harry quickly ran up the stairs, excited and nervous for the performance in a few hours. Dressing in tight black slacks, a dark green button down that complimented his eyes, Harry was quick to access himself in the mirror. He slipped his black belt through the loops before finishing off his look with his black dress shoes. Skipping down the stairs, Harry picked up his folder, filled with the night's setlist, before peeking into the kitchen where his aunt and cousin stood, dressed in formal wear for the benefit tonight. 

"Are you ready, Harry?" Dudley asked, a bright, proud, smile on his face as he looked Harry up and down. "You look good." 

"Thank you, I can enjoy men's wear on occasion." With a mock glare, the three giggled. "I am excited, I've never played in front of so many people before!" 

"I'm home! Everyone ready?!" At the sound of Vernon's voice, all three went to the door where Vernon stood in a black, iron pressed, suit. "Let's go." Everyone quickly got in the car, Harry reading his music sheets one last time while on their way to the benefit. The hour drive to London was filled with laughter and happy conversations. 

Arriving at the theatre, the Thompson's stood at the door. "Oh Harry, you looked wonderful, as do you Petunia." Mrs. Thompson complimented, her own dress complimenting her form beautifully, something Harry said with a smile.

"And don't you look dashing Dudley?" Mr. Thompson teased, wrapping an arm around his wife's side. "Do come in, Jason has been so excited for tonight, you really have been such a help, we don't know how much we can thank you." 

Walking into the large theatre, Harry felt slightly overwhelmed when he was reminded that the house had sold out of tickets. "Harry! Dudley! I'm so glad I could get you guys before everyone started to arrive." Jason, their friend, walked over, a tired smile on his face. 

"How have you been Jason?" Dudley asked with concern. 

"Better actually, just the money from the ticket costs has already been promised to us, so that's some of the expenses already covered." Jason frowned. "I'm sorry Harry, I am so grateful you agreed to do this for us, for me, thank you." 

"I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't meant it. I love playing, and this isn't all about you, do you know how good this will be for a resume?" All three friends laughed at Harry's failure of a straight face as he joked about the last part of the statement. 

"Guests are arriving, let's get you up there." 

Not thirty minutes after the first guest arrived had the building packed, his family and friends sitting in the front with encouraging smiles. The room went quiet when Harry walked out on stage, smiling brightly out at the crowd and at the cameras that stationed all over the room. He sat down gently at the piano, taking in the beautiful white grand piano, the usually open top closed so the cameras could get good angles. 

Putting his music sheets into place he looked to the spokeswoman of the night. "Hello! And welcome, tonight is a special night. As most of us know, Harry Potter, a prodigy on the piano, has welcomed us all here tonight to celebrate and help his best friend, Jason Thompson, now without further ado, Harry Potter!" 

As the clapping settled, Harry took a deep breath before closing his eyes, his fingers dancing across the ivory keys, letting himself get lost in the music the deeper he went. The playful, sweet notes getting heavier with emotion. 

Song after song played, the music filling the room with emotion. Unknown to Harry, or to anyone else, his magic flowed through him into the keys, all the emotions Harry felt through the songs being amplified through the room, captivating the audiences with raw emotion, leaving some woman to pat their eyes with handkerchiefs. 

Cameras watching Harry and the audience, capturing every second as people at home watched the live stream through the news. As another hour passed Harry ended the night with a long, drawn-out note that when ended, cheers exploded in the air. The noise was deafening and Harry stood, smiling out at the audience before focusing on Jason, who was crying, a smile on his face. 

"Harry! Harry! Can we ask a few questions?" Harry smiled and nodded to the woman, whos cameraman followed behind her. 

"Sure." Harry smiled brightly, cheeks flushed. 

"Can you give us a few words about tonight, what this means to you?" The woman held her microphone out to Harry. 

"Of course. Tonight means a lot. If we raised enough money my best friend will get the surgery he needs. Being my best friend of so many years I've watched their family through the hard times but never once has their love for each other ever decreased." Harry turned around to smile at Jason who was waving excitedly at him. 

"Should we expect to hear from you in the future?" 

"I sure hope so, playing the piano has always been a love of mine." As the woman turned back to the camera Harry was led off the stage by his aunt. 

"You did wonderfully Harry, now let's get home and have some dinner." 

The drive back was just as joyous as the ride there, Vernon was proud, promising a family vacation soon. Dudley happily ranting about future concerts while Petunia added in every once and awhile. When the home was close Vernon spoke again. "How about we go shopping tomorrow, boys? Some nice pants and shirts for you Dudley, maybe some skirts and sweaters for you Harry?" 

Harry was nearly bouncing in his seat as he shouted his agreement. "Pretty, pretty please?" Harry yearned for a fluffy pink sweater, maybe some long stockings or leggings. 

"Come on loves, dinner should be ready any minute." Walking into the house they were welcomed with delicious smells of roast. "Please set the table, Vernon, I'll put the food on the table and everyone can get back in normal clothes." 

Harry and Dudley ran up the steps, each boy going to their own rooms. Harry quickly stripped himself of his clothes, sighing happily once he was out of the man clothing. While he liked the way he looked in men clothing and was nice and practical for things like his concerts he preferred girls clothing. The soft fabrics and pastel colors were comforting and brought warmth to him. The skirts made his legs feel soft, and he felt pretty. His sweaters made him feel safe and when they were long and pretty he couldn't help himself. 

Looking into his closet Harry pulled out a pair of black leggings, which he slipped on easily, slightly upset that his briefs always rode up and bunched under the leggings. Trying to straighten them out but failing he sighed in resignation. Quickly throwing on a large, purple sweater that engulfed his body, The royal purple fabric was soft and warm, in silver and pale pink colors made up two chibi kittens that were in mid playful wrestling. 

Running downstairs Harry was in time to help his aunt move the giant roast to the table. Vernon and Dudley coming down shortly after him, everyone say at the table and food was passed around for a few minutes until everyone had food on their plate. "So, Harry, Mrs. Thompson called me." Petunia waited until Harry was focused on her. "They raised over three times the amount needed for the surgery." 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, tears tickling his eyes as he smiled. 

"That's amazing mum." Dudley beamed, happy for his friend. 

"It is, did they say what they wanted to do with the rest? College fund for Jason, extra money encase of future surgeries? Maybe some investments?" Vernon looked off thoughtfully, chewing on a piece of perfectly roasted chicken. 

"Or vacation holiday?" Dudley added. 

"Actually, they wanted to give you the rest of the money, Harry." Harry gasped, accidentally inhaling some of his juice. He started to cough involuntarily which made it worse. A few quick hard pats of the back from Vernon and Harry spit up the liquid into his napkin. 

"What?" Face red and voice hoarse, Harry took in deep breaths to get oxygen back into his body. 

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Vernon questioned in concern, his hand still on Harry's back. 

"No, n-no I'm fine, just need a few seconds." Harry smiled at his family, taking a cautious drink of his juice again, pleased when his coughing went down. "What did you say Aunty? Why would they do that?" Harry turned to fully look at his aunt who was looking both amused and slightly alarmed. 

"They want to give you the rest of the money, since your playing earned the money they want you to get what you deserve." Petunia finished. 

"I didn't do this to get money, I did it so Jason and his family could afford his surgery." Harry sighed. "I want them to have it, if I ever need money I can play again, but it's for them." The rest of dinner passed mostly in silence, everyone enjoying the meal. When the last of the food was put away and dishes cleaned everyone settled in the living room, the TV turned on to the news. "Aunty, can i go get the letter I got this morning?" 

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten all about it, thank you Harry." Petunia smiled at Harry as he ran to the kitchen to get the letter he had left on the counter early before he squeeze in between both his uncle and aunt to open it. Dudley sat on the other side of his Uncle, gasping and pointing at the TV before Harry could open the letter. 

"Harry! Look, it's you!" Harry turned to the TV at his cousin's voice, his jaw dropping slightly when he saw himself. There he was, at the beautiful piano, eyes closed as he played, cuts to the audience left him a little breathless to see all the emotions on their faces. A long shot was on his family and the Thompson's, all staring at him with love in their eyes. Harry felt his own tears slip down his cheeks at another cut to him, his face smooth with bliss as he played. When his eyes opened - still staring at the keys - they seemed to glow brightly. 

"Ah yes, something of a new sensation, Harry Potter-Dursley has taken the hearts of anyone who hears him play. My nephew actually went to this specific concert and he said he was moved to tears." The newswoman stated with a small smile. We all hope that Mr. Potter-Dursley plays again for us in the near future, I'll be sure to get tickets." 

"I can't help but agree with you Stacy, I went to a concert of his a few years ago, when he was just starting and even at such a young age he was amazing, so skillful, I can see a bright future for him." The newsman smiled at the camera. "One of our own even got a few words with him." The video of Harry still flushed from playing opened on screen, his dazzling smile for all eyes to see. "He is definitely going to be a heart breaker."

A few more words were said before they moved on to other news and everyone turned to the letter in Harry's hands. "Who is it from?" Dudley asked. 

"Um..." Harry turned it over to check. "Hogwarts?" Harry asked in confusion. At the sound of his aunt's gasp Harry looked to her. 

"I thought maybe-" She turned to Vernon with wide eyes. 

"I had assumed he wasn't like them, since he came to us." Vernon looked a little surprised. 

"I had as well." Petunia looked to Harry with sad eyes. "Oh Harry, we have so much to tell you. We were going to wait another year or two just to make sure but it seems now is as good a time as any." 

"Tell me what?" Harry was confused. 

"Your parent's Harry, your mom was not a stay-at-home mother and your father not a police man. They were.... magical." The hesitance in his aunts eyes made him doubt the idea that it was all a joke. 

"Magic? But that's not real." Harry looked to his uncle to only have the same hesitant and sad eyes directed at him. 

"My sister, your mom, was a witch, Harry, and your father a wizard. There is a whole magical world and we had assumed that maybe you didn't have any magic since you came to us, Muggles. We thought that if you were magical you would have gone to a magical relative and we never heard from any of them since your parents died. The truth is, Harry, your parents were murdered and the same night someone left you on our step in a basket. No note, nothing. We found you when we woke the next morning, you had a horrible cold from being out all night and almost didn't make it through the next day after we took you to the hospital." Petunia spoke softly. "You've had some bouts of magic but we thought that maybe they wouldn't continue as you got older, no one showed up or told us anything." Petunia explained, half expecting Harry to get angry. 

"I have magic?" 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More discussion about Harry's parents and maybe something else? Hm? Maybe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the clothing Harry wears and will wear does not match the time period but I don't care and I like it.

Harry didn't know how to respond, he just stared at his aunt, mouth dropped open and mind blank. He felt both confused and excited and at the prospect that magic could be real. He wanted to believe in magic but at the same time, everything he had been taught went against the very idea. "I don't know what to say." Harry finally responded. 

"You don't have to take it all in right now, Harry, we can look at that letter and see how you feel then, we can even wait a few days if that will make you feel better." Vernon ran his hand through Harry's hair, calming him slightly. 

"I wanna look at it now." Harry finished opening the letter, looking up to uncle and aunt before pulling out the two weird, thick papers. "To Mr. Potter." Harry paused. "My name is Potter-Dursley." He frowned at the pages, reading silently to himself. "Where would I get any of this? A cauldron? A wand? Robes?" 

"There are shopping centers for the magical world. I went with Lily every year to get her school supplies." Petunia sighed fondly. 

"How long would I be there?" Harry asked hesitantly. 

"Ten months, but you can come back during the holidays." Petunia looked saddened and Dudley whimpered before grabbing Harry and pulling him into his lap, holding him closely. 

"You'll be gone ten months? I don't want you to leave." Dudley looked betrayingly at his parents, upset that they would even consider sending Harry away for so long. 

"I don't want to go." Harry looked afraid, snuggling into Dudley's chest to seek comfort. "I wanna stay here." 

"That is completely up to you, Harry, you get to decide," Vernon said quickly, smiling fondly at his nephew and son cuddled up together. 

"I don't want to go, not if I have to be away for so long." Harry knew that he would not regret his decision, he loved his family and he wouldn't be able to go two weeks without them, let alone months. 

* * *

 

More letters arrived, one a day since Harry had gotten his first. After another week Vernon had just taken to using them as kindling for the fires. Petunia enlisted the help of the neighbors for a food drive, for the homeless after Harry had seen a man a few streets down begging for food and money. 

Mr. Jackson, their neighbor three houses down, got a concert for Harry to raise money for the homeless and the food drive he and his aunt were starting. On the thirteenth of July, Harry raised a hundred thousand dollars, and it all went to buying food for the homeless. At home, Vernon and Dudley were fixing backpacks of food, water, a sleeping bag, a pillow, a yoga mat to sleep on, and silverware to eat the food with. 

When the event finally took place, everyone on Privet Drive had stood outside their houses, tables filled with different types of food. It reminded Harry of a block party. Hundreds of homeless man, woman, and children gathered and many tears were shed as they were fed warm meals. The event went on every day for a week, and many families even let some of the homeless families stay a few night in their houses. Every day more and more people showed up and each and everyone fed. 

On the second day, multiple charities came and handed out their own care packages as well. News stations came with their cameras and talked to many of the residents, the homeless and the Dursley's as well. When the week came to a close many people came and thanked Harry directly and he smiled and thanked them for coming and said he hoped he could do it again.

Neighbors helped neighbors to get everything cleaned up and everything went back to the comfortable ways from before. 

Everything was perfect. 

Until Harry's birthday, when two men showed up and knocked on their door right before lunch was about to start. 

When Harry had answered the door, his aunt smiling lovingly at him while she finished his cake. Dudley was in the living room, organizing the presents and Vernon was in the back, finishing up the hamburgers. Expecting to see some of the neighbors arriving soon - as the whole block was going to come over and celebrate his birthday - he was confused when he saw an elderly man with a long white beard, and a tall man with black hair who looked like he wished to be anywhere but where he was. 

"Hello, I'm Harry, who are you and what can I do for you?" Harry held out his hand and frowned when neither man reacted. He slowly put his hand back, a little embarrassed, as he waited for the men to speak. 

"May we come in?" The elderly man asked, his eyes twinkling. "My name is Albus, this is Severus." 

Not knowing the men, Harry hesitantly let them in, leading them to the living room where Dudley was finalizing the stacking of presents, which was almost the size of Harry himself. At the sight, the man named Severus looked like he had just sucked on a lemon. "I'll get my aunt and uncle." Before either man spoke Harry walked to the kitchen where his aunt and uncle were, setting th food on plates to eat like a buffet. "Two men are here, an Albus and Severus." 

"Oh dear," Petunia looked startled. "This is just about done, we will be out in a minute Harry if anyone comes just send them to the back to set the food wherever, okay?" Petunia smiled and led Harry back to the living room where Dudley was leading the Thompson's through. 

"Harry!" Jason shouted, jumping at his friend, a beaming smile on his face. "It worked! It worked! Dr. Gillman said I'm completely cured! No more surgeries! No more tests! I'm home free!" 

"That's amazing!" Harry looked over to Mr. and Mrs. Thompson who had silent tears on their faces. 

"It is wonderful. We have a few unexpected guests so I apologize but you are welcome to the back where we set up everything. Everyone is expected in a few minutes." Vernon shook hands with Jason's father before the other family just nodded, walking towards the back. "Now, Dudley, come here." Dudley was quick to his cousin's side, looking at the other two men calculatingly. 

"I am sorry to intrude, but we have come because we received no letter back from Mr. Potter and as today is the last day to send them back we came here to settle some things." The elderly man smiled genially but Harry felt slight anger at the unfinished last name. 

"My name is Harry Potter-Dursley." Harry felt his uncle lay a hand on his shoulder and he leaned back into the touch, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Guests were going to be arriving any minute and he didn't even want to go to the school. "And we assumed that since we didn't send anything back that you would have known I was choosing to not attend." 

"Do you think yourself too good for Hogwarts, Potter." The younger man with black hair spat, eyes blazing. Feeling startled Harry flinched, not used to the tone being taken with him, and shrunk back into his uncle's protective hold. 

"It's Potter-Dursley and Harry decided he didn't want to go to a school he never even heard of." Dudley glared. "He didn't want to be away from family for so long." He added as an afterthought. 

"Hadn't heard of before, certainly Petunia you told Harry. Why would you have deprived him of his heritage?" Albus asked innocently but the words insinuated something else. 

"Vernon and I had assumed that since Harry was given to us, Muggles, that he simply had no magic. Why would a magical community give a magical orphan to nonmagical people? It seems illogical, what could we have taught him? Certainly, others would have wanted him, people, who could raise him in a way we couldn't." Petunia fired back without hesitance. "And we never heard from anyone until the letter and Harry decided he didn't want to go, end of story. And every day since we have received letters, which is harassment in our world, and we had no ways of communicating to you as the letters were always there when we woke up. Vernon and I had planned on telling our son and nephew of his true heritage on his twelveth birthday, just to make sure that he hadn't been magical and to not get his hopes up about a school if he was never given a letter." She finished, just in time for another couple to walk in the doors, fresh lasagna wafting through the air as they wished Harry a birthday before leaving to the back. 

Three more families came in following, all leaving a present with Dudley who continued stacking them before leaving to the back at Vernon's quick apology and explanation that they would be back as soon as possible and to start eating whenever they wished. 

"Surely you want to learn magic, Harry, just like your parents." Albus prompted with a false smile.

"No, I don't want to be away from my family for so long, and I already have plans here, in the nonmagical world." Harry fidgeted with his sweater. It was black, with a silver piano, the words Mozart on top and Lover beneath the piano in matching silver letters, he was also wearing black leggings that matched the black of the sweater. "I like coming home after school to have dinner with my family." 

"You'll make friends at Hogwarts," Albus said kindly. 

"It won't be the same, I've never been more than a week without at least my cousin, uncle, or aunt. I wouldn't be able to go two weeks. I can't go." Harry curled into his cousin's side, feeling small under the younger man's glare. 

"We can schedule weekends home." At the suggestion from Albus the other man Severus seemed to worsen in his mood. 

"Do you do that with other students?" Harry asked hesitantly. "I don't want to be an exception." 

"We don't normally but-"

"Why do you want me to go to your school so much? Certainly, other students have rejected their offers before." 

"Quite uncommon but it does happen," Severus stated evenly. 

"We just want Harry to experience what his parents experienced and to grow connections in the magical world." Harry could hear the lies in the older man's words. 

"Tell the truth or please leave my house," Vernon stated coolly, pulling the children between him and his wife. 

With a put-upon sigh, the older man answered. "Harry is somewhat of a celebrity in our world, he is the only survivor of the Killing Curse and he vanquished the Dark Lord. He is a hero to our people." 

"So?" Harry asked, categorizing the surprise on both men's faces. "I don't remember doing that, I came here when I was a year old, so you're saying I did this as an infant. As much as you may think of me I seriously doubt I could 'vanquish' a Dark Lord at such an age. And I believe that if people believe this they are seriously delusional." 

"If you don't attend, the magical world will-"

"I have no obligation to the magical world, I have no connections with them except my parents, who I don't remember. I already stated why I don't want to go to your school." 

"As the Headmaster I can make accommodations for you." 

"I don't want to be an exception, I don't want to leave." Harry looked up to his aunt for guidance in the conversation and overall situation. 

"Now, Harry, I know you don't want to go because of both distance and because you won't know anyone there." Petunia kneeled so she and Harry were at eye level. "You, love, will always be my baby, my nephew, my last connection to my sister and I will always love you." Petunia smiled and wiped a few stray tears from Harry's face. "Lily loved the magical world, she loved  _you_ , and so did your father." Pulling her nephew into a hug she continued. "I think you should go, experience the world both your parents fell in love with, go to the school where your father and mother fell in love with each other." 

Harry didn't like crying in front of people, especially strangers, but the emotions were unstoppable and tears streamed down his face as he listened to his aunt. "But I don't want to go, I don't want to be away from you guys and my friends. What am I supposed to tell my teachers? My friends?" 

"We will always be here, and the Headmaster can have you come back anytime you want. Isn't that right?" She turned to both the men, glaring at the Headmaster. 

"Ah, yes, my boy, we can schedule you to come back once a month." The man's smile fell when Harry started crying into his aunt's shoulder. 

Clenching his aunt's shirt in his fist he cried, dreading going to the school and being separated from his family. Feeling gentle arms around his waist, Harry turned around to snuggle into his cousin's chest, sniffling pathetically. 

"That is not enough, we want Harry to come home on the weekends." Dudley glared at the two men, holding Harry protectively. 

"I'm sorry, my boy, but we can't have him coming home that often." The Headmaster shook his head. "At most every other weekend, no more." 

"Now please, as this is settled, we have guests waiting for us." Vernon gestured to the door. 

"But we need to take Harry shopping for his school things." The Headmaster stood, smiling at Harry expectantly. 

"We already have plans for the rest of the day, please, if you need then come back tomorrow afternoon and take Harry than." Vernon raised an eyebrow when the old man went to argue. 

"Then we will be going." 

As soon as the two men left, the Dursley's went to the back and celebrated, food was aplenty and the music was loud. When night fell everyone moved into the house, some staying while most left to go back home. Harry played the piano while others sang karaoke for fun. When midnight rolled around everyone left except for Jason, who was going to spend the night. 

Vernon and Petunia went to bed, leaving the boys to their own plans. 

Ten minutes after the noise upstairs had quieted did the boys start talking again, their movie playing quietly with background noise. All dressed in sleep clothing, blankets, and pillows piled mostly around Harry - he was a sucker for comfiness - while the other two boys engaged in a conversation about something Harry didn't even bother trying to pay attention to. 

Feeling sleepy and warm in all his blankets, Harry snuggled further into the warmth, humming pleasantly when a hand raked through his hair. Letting sleep overtake him, Harry didn't notice when the other two boys took a picture. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping trip to Diagon Alley

Waking up to the smell of bacon and eggs was far more pleasant than an alarm clock. The sound of laughter and singing was the first thing Harry heard as he slowly made his way to the living. Wanting to just submit to sleep Harry closed his eyes again, sighing softly. 

On the brink of falling asleep again, Harry mewled when a hand ran through his hair. "Harry, Harry, it's time to get up." A soft, cooing voice whispered in his ear, not wanting to fully wake up, Harry rolled over, giggling when the hand continued to play with his hair. "Harry, the Wizards are coming in like an hour," Dudley whispered. 

"Nnggh." Harry groaned, wrapping his fluffy blanket tighter around himself, sitting up with a pout. "M'sleepy," Harry complained, snuggling into Dudley's chest when he was picked up bridal style. 

"Let's just get you upstairs right now, the food is almost done." Dudley carried Harry upstairs, much to the amusement and laughter of Jason. 

"I don't wanna go to the magical world, I'm tired," Harry whined, too awake to fall back asleep but too tired to want to do anything but go back to sleep. 

"I know you are, but you can wear some of the clothes you got last night." Dudley laughed when Harry struggled to get out of his arms. "Calm down and go shower." 

Racing to the bathroom Harry quickly stripped and jumped into the warm water, moaning as the knots in his back and neck released. Washing his hair was his least favorite thing to do in the shower, he much more preferred relaxing in a bath scented with roses and mint. 

Stepping out of the shower and drying himself with a pale pink, fluffy towel Harry stepped back into his own room and excitedly pulled all the new clothes onto the bed. 

Standing with a towel around his waist, Harry immediately picked up the high-waisted, black, mini-skirt with matching thigh high stockings that went just above his knees and leaving some of his pale thighs exposed. 

Looking at his underwear selection Harry continued with black panties that covered everything comfortably but were short enough to hide under the skirt. 

Having trouble deciding Harry put on the clothes he had already picked out and run downstairs, holding three shirts in each hand. 'Everyone! Everyone I have an emergency!" Harry finally got to the living room and everyone looked up at him questioningly. "I can't pick a shirt. The socks and skirt I have done - which is why I'm wearing them already - and these are the only shirts with matching shoes." Harry said quickly, looking at his family and Jason who all stared right back at him. 

"Okay, show us." Vernon gestured for Harry to start. 

"Okay, so they are all crop-hooded sweatshirt." Harry paused and set all of them down on the coffee table. "There are six. Pale pink, forest green, royal purple, mint green, royal blue, and blood red." Harry picked up each piece of clothing with every description. "Which one should I get rid of first?" Harry asked nervously. 

"Mint green," Jason said and the others nodded. 

"Okay, next?" Harry set the mint green sweater aside. 

"Royal purple." Petunia offered. Harry set that one aside as well. 

"Blue." Dudley leaned forward and set it to the side with the other sweaters. 

"Pale pink, while it does look amazing on you, I think that it may send off the wrong message in the wizarding world." Petunia offered. 

"Are we allowed to talk about stuff like that around Jason?" Harry asked nervously, setting the pink sweater aside. 

"We actually told him this morning, we know you hate lying to your friends, love, and if you remember, you did turn Jason's hair blue once in grade school." Petunia chuckled and Harry blushed red at the memory. 

"That was once." He whined in embarrassment, holding up the last two sweaters. "And this is now, now help me pick." 

"The green goes with your eyes." Jason stood and picked up the green sweater, helping Harry into it. "Now, go get those shoes and hurry back down because the food is almost cold and those wizards should be here soon." Jason pushed Harry towards the stairs. 

Nodding with a smile, Harry ran up the stairs, unaware of Jason's eyes following him the entire way. 

Quickly pulling on his forest green high top converse before racing back downstairs, feeling like he was on top of the world and that he was also being sent to hell. He felt confident, he loved his clothing, made him feel both pretty and like he could take on anything. But going to the magical world made him fear that he wouldn't be accepted and that he would grow apart from his family. 

"Eat your food, quick," Vernon handed Harry a bowl of eggs, sausage, bacon, potatoes all topped with some green onions. 

Harry hummed happily and sat down next to Jason, leaning into his side and bringing up his legs to lay across Dudley's lap. He ate carefully, not wanting to ruin his outfit. 

"You look amazing, I wish I could be there with you, experiencing the magical world. I wonder what it's like." Jason idly played with Harry's hair. 

"Can any of you guys come with me?" Harry asked, humming delightedly at the taste of the sausage. 

"We weren't allowed to go with Lily because we were non-magical." Petunia sniffed. "She sent us pictures, pictures that moved." 

"So I have to go alone, with an old man that wants me because I'm a celebrity and another man that looks like he hates my guts?" As Harry ate the last bite he set the bowl on the table, leaning back into Jason with a sad sigh. 

"The old man is Albus Dumbledore, he is the Headmaster of the school and the one who left you on our step. Lily had written me a little before that Halloween and she said that the Headmaster was very interested in your parent's lives after school and was pushing a prophecy about how you were the 'chosen one' made to defeat the Dark Lord and she was worried for your life. She and her husband, James, had accepted that they thought they would lose their lives before you became of age, maybe not so young but I need you to promise me that you'll watch your back around that man." Petunia warned. 

"And the other man?" 

"Severus Snape, he used to be our neighbors, he is the one who told Lily she was a witch. He was Lily's best friend until the fifth year, your father bullied him and when one of his pranks went wrong he called your mother a name, a very discriminating name used to insult magicals born from muggles.

"She forgave him almost immediately but stayed away, not wanting to risk him because he fought on the opposite side of the war. Before she could tell him, she died. I still have the letters and I need you to give them to him when school starts up. You look a lot like your father, your mother too, but he may be blinded by that." Petunia stood and left the room before coming back with a box of letters. "Put this in your bag, give it to him whenever you feel like it. You don't even have to give it to him but I think he needs it."

Before another word could be said a pounding knock on the door caused Dudley to grumble as he stood to open the door. "Come in, everyone is waiting in the den." Dudley falsely smiled and led the two men to where everyone else was waiting. 

"How much money should we give Harry for his things?" Vernon asked openly. 

"Oh, that will be of no consequence, Harry has a Potter Trust Vault for his school things, his key is right here." The Headmaster handed the key to Harry who looked to his uncle with surprise. 

"And why did you have his key?" Petunia asked sourly. "If Harry does not return with a full in-depth action of his vault, and I mean all of them and I know how many there are, then Harry will not be going to your school." Petunia threatened. "And I want that Gringotts stamp and I will know if it is faked or not." 

"I see." Albus glowered internally, not pleased by the threat. 

"Is he ready?" Severus asked in a bored tone. 

"Yes, I'm ready." Harry stood, flattening his skirt down as it had ridden up a bit from how he had sat against Jason. Smiling at his aunt he missed the surprised look from the Headmaster and the sneer from the Severus guy. 

"Good luck, love, when you get back we can all go out to eat and celebrate." Vernon hugged Harry tightly. Harry smiled brightly, hugging Jason and Dudley before finally hugging his aunt. 

"I don't know how long it will be." Harry threw his bag over his shoulder, the box of letters tapping against his side gently. 

"That is fine, love, just promise me that you will not spend all your money on clothes." Petunia ruffled Harry's hair with a small smile. 

"I can't promise anything." Harry giggled. "I promise to not spend too much, bye!" 

"We will be walking to the park on the next street before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron." The Headmaster said before walking out of the house, Severus and Harry following. 

No words were said by the two men as Harry walked slightly ahead, a bright smile on his face. 

"Hey, Harry! I'm glad you like the skirt!" Piers yelled from his doorstep, a bright smile on his face as he waved wildly. 

"I love it, I'll see you next week." Harry waved back. The silence continued until they reached the park and a strong grip wrapped tightly around Harry' upper arm and he gasped, whimpering softly. Being led to the bushes Harry was unprepared for the feeling of a hook line catching his navel and tugging him. 

Falling to his knees Harry felt tears stream his face, the feeling of retching climbing up his neck. He had to clamp down his jaw to stop himself. The feeling of sharp pavement dug into his knees and socks. The bruising grip on his arm was still tight and painful. 

"Get up and quit the dramatics." The harsh voice caused Harry's heart to seize in panic, the pain in his arm grew as he was tugged. 

"Now, now Severus, the boy has never experienced apparation before, he is probably a bit dizzy." The old man scolded lightly. "Come on child, we have things to get done. A lot of other students are shopping today so the Alley will be crowded." 

"Oh darling, are you alright?" A woman knelt in front of Harry, her soft motherly features soothed Harry. He shook his head, sniffing, using his free hand to wipe his eyes. "First time, huh?" She asked with concern. Harry nodded, a little embarrassed about his inability to use wizarding travel like everyone else. "Hurts your chest doesn't it? Kinda feels like you can't breathe?" 

Harry nodded, noticing that he was gasping for air. "My son is the same, we don't apparate because it is a danger to his health. I think you should go to a healer, some people's bodies react in a negative way to apparation." She spoke mostly to the older men. 

"I'm sure that is unnecessary." The Headmaster shook his head with a genial smile on his face. 

"Then I will take him myself." The woman's eyes turned cold. "We thought it was a one-time thing with my son Casey, but the next time we apparated he went into a coma and we almost lost him." She glared at Severus, who was still tightly gripping Harry's arm. "Come on, child." 

Forced to let go of Harry's arm, Severus sneered. "We are more than capable of chaperoning Mr. Potter to a healer." 

"I will be joining you, I don't believe either of you." She helped Harry stand, muttering the word 'reparo' under her breath and waved what Harry assumed was a wand at his knees were his socks had torn. "Now that I see all of you, you look amazing. It would have been a shame if those stockings tore, now wouldn't it." She smiled and Harry smiled brightly, elated that someone outside of his block family accepted him as him. 

"Thank-you." He gasped, holding his chest, trying to get his breathing under control. 

"The goblins should do." She said with a nod. "I'm Shelby Castoff." She led Harry with a hand on his back towards the towering white marble building, the two men following behind with sour looks on their faces. 

Walking into the building, Harry nodded at the goblins he walked past, his breathing not getting any easier. 

"Key?" The teller asked without looking up. 

"H-Here." Harry shakily handed over the key, his fingers growing numb. The goblin looked up sharply, eyes hard. 

"GRIPHOOK!" The man shouted and another goblin hurried to the group. "Take Mr. Potter to Healer Meklar." 

"Yes, Master Ironclaw." Griphook glared at all three adults before gently taking Harry's hand in his and quickly escorted him away from the main area. 

Unaware of the adults following Harry tried to keep up with the fast walking goblin. His breathing started getting harsher, black dots appearing in his vision before everything went black and he fainted. 

* * *

 

Waking up Harry groaned, his chest sore and his knees felt numb. There was a sound of muffled voices and Harry just wanted to go back to sleep. 

"Mr. Potter, we have things to speak to you about." 

"Potter-Dursley," Harry mumbled, raising his hands to rub at his eyes and his jaw dropped when he saw the giant, hand shaped bruise wrapped around his upper arm. "Oh my god." He sat up fast enough that he felt dizzy and his vision blurred a little. 

"Mr. Potter-Dursley, the bruising on your upper right arm is significant and bruising goes down quite a bit into the muscle." Harry focused on the goblin, he didn't recognize this one. "Another thing, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape are waiting outside, demanding to come in, would you like the visitors?" 

"Can I get into my own clothes first?" Harry asked nervously. 

"Of course." When the goblin left, Harry stood and carefully put on his clothes, wincing when he bent his knees. When he finished there was a knocking on the door and he called for them to 'come in'. 

Hopping back onto the bed, Harry watched the two men and the goblin walk in, scowls on every face. "Now that you've finally come back the land of the living  _Potter_ , we can finally g-"

"My name is Harry James Potter- _Dursley_. I've reminded both of you on more than one occasion. If you cannot respect my wish and my  _legal name_ then I won't respect you or your wishes." Harry said with a hard voice, angry that they disrespected his family by refusing to use his correct name. 

"Just like a Potter! Thinks himself better than everyone else." The hatred in the man's voice caused Harry to shrink in on himself, tears welling in his eyes. 

"What did I do to you? Why do you hate me? Refuse my wishes? Disrespect my family? Bruise me? What did I do?" Harry cried, looking up at their shocked faces with wet cheeks. 

"Bruise you? A liar! Just like your spoiled father!" The man hissed, a scowl on his face. 

Harry pulled up his sleeve harshly. "You bruised me down deep into the muscle. Because I was hurt. You call me Potter but that's not my name. I took my family's last name because they are my family and you refusing to call me that because of your own selfish reasons is disrespectful. Calling me a liar because you haven't seen the whole picture is disrespectful. I don't believe myself better than anyone, you are a hypocrite for saying that when you obviously think yourself better than me. Your words prove that." Harry felt his anger diminish and he felt weak. "Mister goblin, can I know why the apparation affected me so much?" 

"Yes, Mr. Potter-Dursley. While it affects very few wizards and even fewer witches the condition is very serious and can be fatal. When you apparate eighty percent of your lungs shut down and stopped working. Your magic is the only reason you are even alive right now." The goblin spoke softly, raising a hand to settle on Harry's shoulder. "While you should be okay we would like you to see us again before school starts up." 

"Thank you." Harry felt small. He awkwardly pulled down his sleeve, not wanting to be exposed. He suddenly felt wrong, wrong in his clothes, clothes that always made him feel safe. "I don't feel up to shopping today, can I go home?" Harry stared down at his lap. 

"Now, my boy, we-" 

"I can arrange for a portkey." The goblin cut the Headmaster off, a smile, or as close to a smile as a goblin could get, was directed at Harry as the goblin walked out of the room, leaving the two men and boy alone. 

The silence stretched out uncomfortably and Harry didn't once lift his eyes from his lap. 

"This will activate in sixty seconds and you will be brought to your living room. It will feel like apparation but will no cause any bodily functions to stop working." The goblin joked and Harry giggled.

"I don't know your name." Harry held the small, silver statue of a fierce goblin holding a spear in his hand. 

"My name is unpronounceable in human language. In human language, I am known as Bloodfang." 

"Would you be my friend, Bloodfang?" Harry asked and as soon as Bloodfang nodded the portkey activated and the next second Harry was on his couch, a smile on his face. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trip to Diagon

The next two days passed uneventfully for Harry, who admitted the whole story to his family and Jason, all who boiled with anger. When Harry woke it was to a pounding knock on his door. "Come in!" He groaned, hiding under his blankets, wanting more sleep. 

"Mister Potter-Dursley?" The baritone of a voice caused Harry to squeak, his mind coming into sharp focus. He came out from under his blankets but kept himself covered, mentally questioning himself for his habit of sleeping nude. 

"You! What are you doing here?!" He felt himself under the critical eye that roamed over his face and exposed chest, an unimpressed look coating his face. 

"I am here to take you to Diagon to get your things. The Headmaster has other things to do today so it will just be you and I." At the statement Harry felt himself pale, panic causing his breathing to shorten and grow shaky. Feeling exposed Harry wrapped his blankets tighter around himself. 

"Get out." He refused to look into the black eyes, fear already settled into his bones at the sight of the man. The man that almost killed him, the man that hated him, the man that caused the bruise on his arm - the one that hadn't even begun to fade - and caused a lot of speculation in the neighborhood about delinquents hurting him because he liked girls clothing. 

"Excuse me?" The eyes got impossibly harder. 

"I'm naked. Get out." Harry said sharply. 

"Be downstairs in five minutes." Without waiting for a response, the man turned on his heel and strode out of the room. When the door closed, Harry stood and quickly dressed, sighing at the clothes that lay in his closet. Skirts, crop-tops, leggings, sweaters, tank-tops, even a few dresses. His favorite clothes he no longer felt safe in when around the man. He could practically feel the judgment from when he came to pick him up the first time. 

Dressing in trousers and a button up black skirt he felt uncomfortable with the harsh material. Walking downstairs he kept his eyes down when all eyes turned to him. 

"Harry, honey, are you okay?" Petunia asked worriedly.

"M'fine Aunty." Harry shrugged off her touch, feeling guilty at the growing concern in her eyes. 

"We all know you hate these clothes, why are you wearing them?" Vernon asked, kneeling in front of Harry, causing tears to prickle Harry's eyes. 

"Harry?" Dudley looked almost scared. 

"M'fine. I just felt like wearing this today, it's nothing." He lied, shrugging off his uncle's hand. 

"Tell me right now what's wrong." Petunia demanded, her strict tone leaving no room for argument. 

"Nothing." Harry grabbed his bag and when a hand wrapped around his arm, around his bruise he cried out, pain shooting up his arm. 

"Take your shirt off!" Petunia shouted. 

"Do cease your screaming." Severus walked into the room, a bored look on his face. 

"Take it off, or you're grounded." Feeling embarrassed he took off his shirt, eyes closed at the gasp from the older man in the corner. "You said it was fading." Petunia looked both hurt and murderous. 

"It's nothing." Harry went to put his shirt back on but Dudley grabbed the piece of clothing. "Come on it's not important." 

"You're wearing clothes you hate, you hiding injuries, what else is wrong." 

"Nothing, I'm just doing what is expected of me." Harry made eye contact with the guilty black eyes. "What the magical people expect of me." All emotion was void from his voice. 

"What are you talking about?" Dudley looked confused. 

"Nothing important, I'll be back later." 

* * *

 Walking through the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was glad he was not noticed. He felt dirty, in the clothing he wore. All positive emotions related to the wear had to do with playing the piano and he wasn't playing so he just felt like a lie. he kept his head down, tears constantly at the back of his eyes and a lump in his throat. Time passed in a blur, as he got his money from the bank, putting all the files on his accounts in his bag. The feel of the box caused pain to erupt from his chest. An echo of a broken heart. He couldn't give the man the letters, not yet. 

Grabbing many books, the usual excitement that came with knowledge was missing and he felt like he was just running through the motions. When he got his trunk he got the plain one with a library, a closet, and an additional four extra storage compartments and a book bag that could recall anything from in the trunk into the bag. When they got to the apothecary Harry looked at the first year kits and noted all the items in it before grabbing it. Walking further into the shop Harry bought fresh ingredients and tools that every first year needed, the kit was just in case. When he went to look the cauldrons he looked at them before finding the one that was listed on his list. He stared at it without seeing it, feeling his own emotions shrink away from him. He felt numb like he couldn't feel at all. 

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Severus' hard tone brought Harry back to the living. 

Sighing, Harry grabbed the cauldron, pleased when it shrunk upon touch. Carrying everything to the front he paid and they made their way to get clothing Harry was led to the platforms and stood obediently. While the tape measure flew around he stared blankly at the door. "You're done deary, just the school robes for you?" The plump woman asked warmly. He shook his head, leaving the money on the counter as he walked over to a bench, carefully putting all his things in his trunk. He continued despite the annoyance rolling off Severus. 

When he finished Severus led Harry to the owl emporium and Harry immediately saw the snowy owl in the corner. He walked up to her and let his finger into the cage, feeling decidedly sadder when the beautiful bird trilled sadly, rubbing against his finger like she knew what he was feeling. 

"Careful, she tends to bite the workers and other interested buyers. She's been brought back a few times." Another man came up to Harry, cautiously looking at the owl that seemed to glare at him. 

"I'll take her." Harry opened the cage and the man yelped when the owl made to fly out. Spreading her wings she hopped up Harry's arm before settling on his shoulder, nuzzling his ear before nipping it affectionately. 

"She's three galleons." The man looked suspiciously at them, almost scared looking like he was waiting for her to freak out and claw everyone in the store. Walking around Harry bought a large cage, a few packages of treats and three mice before handing the correct money over to the man before walking out. 

"While you may have an owl you need a pet, the owl will be good for letters and all." Severus sneered at the owl before taking Harry to the shop next door. Sounds assaulted Harry's ears when he walked in. With the unnamed owl on his shoulder, Harry walked toward the back of the shop. When he spotted the snakes he felt at home when he heard them hissing back and forth to each other. 

 _"Another human to rudely tap on the glass"_ , a pure black snake hissed at him. 

 _"I know better than to tap on the glass"_ , Harry hissed back, reaching into the cage, watching in fascination as the snake slithered to wrap around his wrist and up his arm. At around two and a half feet the snake was heavy but Harry knew he would get used to it. 

Walking back to the front of the store the teenager behind the counter screamed and jumped backward at the sight of the snake out of the cage. Harry wanted to roll his eyes but refrained while picking up a shrunken version of a large cage that held a heated rock inside. Paying for the items while the store clerk stayed a full three feet away from Harry, Severus waited outside impatiently. 

Putting everything in his trunk except for the mice and his pets he let Severus shrink his trunk. Picking it up and putting it in his pocket, Harry was led to the wand shop. Entering Harry felt a pull from two different spots in the store. "Mr. Potter-Dursley, I've been expecting you." Harry didn't respond. "Which is your wand arm, child?" 

Harry raised his right arm and let another tape measure fly around him. When that all stopped and the man - who Harry assumed was Ollivander if the name of the shop meant anything - went to pick up a wand Harry spoke. "I feel two different pulls. On the top of the third case in the back behind two other wands and one down there." Harry pointed to the giant counter in front of him. 

Going to the back Harry felt as the wand was coming closer. When the old man put it on the counter Harry glanced at it with curiosity. The man bent over and pulled up the other wand Harry felt connected to. "Give them a try." Harry picked up the wand that was brought first and red sparks flew from the wand and warmth flooded his arm he felt like something was off. Picking up the other wand was the same experience, both felt amazing but like something was missing. "Come with me, we will have to make you a new wand with a mix of both wands." The older man looked excited as Harry followed him to the back. 

Taking in the mess of the back was surprisingly easy because everything had a place, even if it was not where Harry would out them. 

"Go and pick me everything you feel drawn to." Doing as told, Harry held his hand over the cartons and ingredients, picking up a few items. A pale wood and a dark wood, a red feather, a blue feather and three vials - one silver, the other black and the last one green - before stopping in front of the gems. Letting his hand act on its own he picked up an emerald, ruby and a black diamond. "Ice Phoenix feather, Fire Phoenix feather, Basilisk venom, Dementor tears and unicorn blood, freely given, I would have never even dreamed of the combination. Ebony wood and Holly, never personally done that combination. And setting gems of emerald, rubies and black diamonds, you are a very interesting customer Mr. Potter-Dursley." 

The old man walked over to a large bowl and let the two feathers drop into it before he poured the green vial, the venom, into the bowl before mixing. Next in poured in the silver vial, the unicorn blood and lastly he poured in the black vial, the dementor tears. Picking up the two kinds of wood Harry watched in fascination as the man coiled them around each other like clay before waving his hand, the mixture from the bowl floating and in a flash of bright light a wand floated in the air. The black and white woods coiled and firm looking. The mixture was gone and with a wave of his own wand, Ollivander connected a number of gems to the handle. 

The emeralds wrapped around the handle base and the black diamonds created a snake coiled around the wand, its eyes were the rubies. "How much is it?" Harry asked as he followed the wandmaker to the front of the store. 

"This beauty? Fifteen galleons, some of those cores are impossible to come by, fire phoenix is all that is powerful good, the icy phoenix feather stands for power and darkness. Dementor tears are very rare and almost never used, in Russia the item is believed to be used best for people who change the world but in America that same item is believed to show ultimate courage and a tough road ahead. The basilisk venom is the most powerful in the world and is most often used in wands that are best with the Dark Arts and Defense against the Dark Arts and Unicorn Blood - freely given - is the ultimate show of pureness." Ollivander paused. "Holly, durable and good in transfiguration and charms, ebony is great in defense." 

Reaching the front, Severus stood with a glare. "About time." 

"I would advise you never tell anyone what is in your wand, I expect to see great things from you." Ollivander handed Harry a wrist, wand holder before waving them out the door when Harry paid. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest of Summer and Train Ride To Hogwarts!

The rest of summer was amazing, after a tearful confrontation with his family Harry was back to feeling confident with his body and before he knew it he was owl ordering a girl's uniform from the robe shop he forgot the name of. 

His clothes arrived just the day before he left for school, as did Jason and Piers for dinner. 

"Come on in, we haven't decided on dinner yet, fun or fancy. Since it's Harry's last night and all." Dudley stated as he walked the two boys into the living room where Harry was seated in his overly large fluffy pink sweater and black leggings. 

"You look amazing Harry." Jason sat down and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. 

"Yeah, you do." Piers sat on the ground between Harry's legs, shuffling to get comfortable. 

"I just want something easy, fun," Harry said softly, leaning into Jason's shoulder and wrapping his legs around Piers' chest. 

"Pizza?" Petunia asked from the stairs, already in pajamas. 

"Yeah." All four boys agreed, Dudley sitting on the free side of Harry, all watching the news. 

"Okay, I'll order a few pizzas and you boys can camp out down here tonight. Vernon and I will take some food upstairs and go to bed early. Okay?" 

"Okay mum," Dudley said. 

"Okay, Aunty." Harry copied. 

"Okay, Mrs. Dursley." The other two sang happily, excited to have pizza. 

Twenty minutes later the four boys were camped out in the living room, three pizzas laid out on the coffee table, a movie playing but none of them were paying attention to it. 

"Are you excited? For Hogwarts I mean?" Jason asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah, and I mean I think so." Harry sighed and crawled over to lay in his cousin's lap. "I mean my parents went there, and it'll be new but what if they ate me? Hate my clothes? Hate me because I grew up without knowing about them and all those things?" 

"Then they aren't worth it," Piers exclaimed. "You dress the way you want to dress, you learn what you want and what you can if they can't see past you not grow up in their world then they suck." He pouted when Harry hugged him, patting his back warmly. 

"Honestly, Harry, if it doesn't work out then come back and go to school with us, or find another school. And you get to come back every other weekend. So we still get to see each other." Jason tried to say with hope. "Right?" 

"Of course, I won't give up our weekends." Harry set his pizza back in the box, feeling full after three pieces. 

"Good, and we will try to always be free when you come," Piers said solemnly, everyone putting their hands together. 

"I'm just glad we have tonight together," Dudley admitted, yawning into his hand. 

"M'tired." Harry closed his eyes, leaning into Jason's arms, sleep warming him. 

"We can have an early night, I'm kind of tired too," Jason mumbled into Harry's hair. 

"Let's all go to bed, we have an early morning." Piers yawned, pulling Jason and Harry down onto the floor where multiple blankets were spread out to cushion the floor. Harry laid on his side, cuddled from behind by Jason, head on Pier's chest. Dudley lay on the other side of Piers, slow to sleep. 

* * *

 "Wake up Harry! I swear you are the worst at mornings!" Dudley laughed when Harry just rolled over. "We have to go to London in two hours! Your train leaves in two and a half hours." 

"Breakfast is almost ready!" Petunia sang from the kitchen. 

"Come on Harry, let's go pick out an outfit for the day, and we still need to pack some more of your things." Jason pulled Harry out of bed and up the stairs. 

"But I'm tired." Harry pouted, slumping onto his bed, moaning at the comfort it brought. 

"Go shower or you will be wearing boy clothes today." Jason threatened and laughed when Harry nearly tripped over himself to get to the shower. 

Fifteen minutes later Harry came out with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Now, I picked out two completely different outfits and you need to pick one." Two outfits were laid out on the bed. "The first, black skinny jeans with a ripped black tee shirt." Harry admired the outfit, liking it but not feeling like it was him. "And this one, similar to the one you wore to go shopping the first time. Same black skirt and stockings but the blood red crop-top instead of the green." 

"The skirt makes me feel pretty," Harry admitted happily. 

"Then put it on and let's get packing." Jason left for a minute to let Harry get dressed and came back in and within fifteen minutes everything Harry thought he needed was packed. 

* * *

Arriving at the Muggle entrance Harry and his family walked through the entrance easily. The bright red train was both a welcome sight and one full of intense nervousness. 

"Go on, I put a few snacks in your trunk, Lily used to complain about how long the trips were and that they only served sugary sweets." Petunia ruffled Harry' hair fondly. "Send us letters as much as possible, and make sure you visit every other weekend. We will always be waiting." Petunia looked near tears. 

"I will, I promise." Harry hugged each of them before walking onto the train, wiping a few tears away with a bright smile. 

Walking towards the back, Harry found an empty compartment - not surprising - since the train wasn't due to leave the station for another ten minutes - and set his trunk by his feet. Pulling out a Runes book he finished the last chapter just as the door opened. 

Looking up as he closed his book, Harry watched the boy look him up and down with calculating eyes. "You are a boy dressed like a girl." The tone was confused, curious. 

"Yes I am, I like feeling pretty," Harry said confidently. "If you have a problem with that then please get out of the compartment." 

"I like it." The boy stepped further into the compartment, two large and broad boys with blank faces walked in after him. "I'm Draco Malfoy, these are Crabbe and Goyle." The boy's tone was a bit snooty but Harry understood, having recognized his name from the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He read about some of them briefly in passing when reading in some of the books he got on Politics and _Britain's Influential Families_. 

"Heir Malfoy, an Honor, I'm Harry Potter-Dursley." Harry stood and straightened out his skirt before offering his hand. 

"Heir Potter, I-I apologize for not recognizing you." Pink dusted the pale cheeks of Draco while shaking his hand with a barely concealed look of awe on his face. 

"Do not apologize, I didn't even know I was a big deal until I got my letter on my birthday. I was raised with Muggles and my aunt believed I was magicless because I was given to her instead of a magical family when my parents died." Harry gestured to the benches and found his way back to his own seat. 

"Raised by Muggles! Preposterous!" 

"It wasn't so bad, I enjoy some of the muggle things, like tellies. I read that many nonmagical things don't work around magic." Harry returned his book to his trunk and pulled out a book at random, pleasantly surprised when it as one he had not read yet.  _Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts for Those Who Want To Make it a Career_. Personally, Harry didn't understand why most books had really long names but he would deal with it. 

"That is a very advanced book, I was led to believe you were a first year?" The blond raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

"I am, I just enjoy knowledge." Harry read quickly, growing bored almost instantly. While the material was interesting he was deeply disappointed at the realization he would be stuck learning the first-year material in classes. He had read all the muggle-born books at least half a dozen times and read all the first and second-year books a dozen times each. 

"A Ravenclaw characteristic." Draco raised his nose a bit. "But surely you know Slytherin is the most superior house of all of them?" 

"I believe each house has good and bad qualities." Harry flipped another page. "Slytherin's are ambitious, a very nice quality especially if you want to get somewhere in life, but they are known to be sly and cunning, two qualities that instantly make people not believe you. And the reputation just about kills any chance of being treated fairly. Ravenclaw, they love knowledge and will do anything to get it, a remarkable quality that can get you far if used correctly. Unfortunately knowing so much more than others you surround yourself with will give oneself a seriously big ego that others will dislike, causing people to dislike you for such things. The entire house thinks themselves better than everyone else because they are "smarter" than others when that is not true, the characteristics of the house are knowledge not smart. Sometimes they correlate but not always. 

"Hufflepuffs are loyal by default, they work hard and those two qualities can make up for the best friendships in the world. But they have pushed aside because they are more than often pushovers, letting people walk all over them and take advantage of their kindness. They can be just as ambitious as a Slytherin, just as knowledgeable as a Ravenclaw, just as brave as a Gryffindor but they think working hard is more important and will go to Hufflepuff, which is not bad. Lastly Gryffindor, they are courageous, which everyone needs to be at some point in life, but more than often they do not know when to run away or leave something alone and are often brash and reckless. Ignoring someone or disliking them simply because they value a certain part of their personality over another is beyond idiotic. For example, someone could be ambitious, knowing what they want and not taking no for an answer, they could also be loyal and willing to do hard work to get where they want to be. They could be a huge bookworm and love knowledge and just as equally feel brave and courageous all the same. Qualities of all houses but they may end in Slytherin because they are above all ambitious. 

"The house you are placed in for seven years of your life should not define you and most importantly you should not discriminate because someone else ended up in another house or values something like hard work over cunning, or loyalty over courage." Harry took in a deep breath, looking up from his book to see at least a dozen people standing both in the doorway and the hall, all staring at him with gaping mouths. "May I help you?" He asked politely, glancing over at Draco - who looked like he had been both slapped and like he was rethinking his entire life. 

"Y-Y-You-" A girl with brown hair and mocha skin couldn't find her words. Harry glanced down and realized she was a Gryffindor, the boy behind her a Hufflepuff, another Hufflepuff next to him, two Ravenclaws behind them. A few Slytherins in the front, all gaping at him. 

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, curious as to what he did that caused such a spectacle, maybe it was his clothes and that fact that he was a boy. The thought caused him to scowl. "If you plan on staring at me because of the way I chose to dress then please leave, I do not enjoy being-"

"They are gaping because of your speech, Harry... You literally just- just said everything that is wrong with something that has been in place since the Founder's, something no one even thought about. Give them a second to reel over the information." Draco looked both appalled and smug. 

"I am sure there have been multiple students who have almost gone to one house but went to another because the Sorting Hat saw more than one quality to their personality. Or someone goes to a house they don't belong in because it's in their genes. Someone could very well be a decedent of one of the Founder's, like Grodric, and go to Ravenclaw if they wanted, or should have gone to Ravenclaw but ended up in Gryffindor because of their connection to Godric. The fact that no one has said anything really makes me believe the magical people are mere sheep that could never dream of speaking up about something." Harry scoffed, standing and flattening his skirt. "I should have stayed in the Muggle world." He muttered to himself. "My name is Harry Potter-Dursely." 

Many people gasped and one boy started coughing. "Please stop gaping, if you have something to say then say it." He glared when they remained silent. "Fine, then leave." He sat back down and picked up his book, breathing heavily through his nose when someone spoke just as he was going to start reading.

"Do you really mean what you said, a-about the houses not mattering?" The tall Slytherin from the back asked. 

"I didn't say they didn't matter, it is good to be around people of like-minded opinions and ideas, but ignoring people because they belong in a different house is ridiculous. Only making friend's with people of your house will stunt your brain development. Only hearing one side of things will lead to false facts and opinionated thoughts. All I'm saying is that disregarding someone because of something as insignificant as which part of the castle they sleep in is  _the_ worst idea I've ever heard." 

"But Slytherin's are evil!" A Gryffindor glared at the Slytherin hatefully. 

"Why is he evil?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"He's a Slytherin!" The guy hissed in disgust. 

"That's like saying 'that man is evil because he is black'," Harry watched the Gryffindor lose a little fight. 

"He is a Death Eater!" 

"Does he have a mark on his arm?" Harry shot back. 

"N-No." Everyone else was silent as the Gryffindor seemed to shrink a little. 

"And all the eleven-year-olds that are coming through the door, are they evil?" 

"Of course not, they are eleven." A Hufflepuff scoffed. 

"But the second they are sorted into Slytherin they are evil?" Harry cocked his head to the side. "And all the Hufflepuffs are worthless? All the Ravenclaws insufferable know-it-alls? All the Gryffindors are reckless people who are stupid?" Harry blinked innocently. "You know, telling someone every day for seven years that they are evil will lead them to believe they have nothing, will amount to nothing and will do things they will regret because everyone they grew up around hated them." Harry paused to build suspense. "If you spent five years with everyone calling you an insufferable know-it-all and bullying they will probably believe that about themselves and either they will grow self-conscious or embrace it and  _actually_ immerse themselves into reading and become a know-it-all.

"You all believe these stereotypes even if you say you don't. And all it does it split the school population apart. Friendly competition is healthy, but putting everyone against each other and annihilating each other is a terrible thing to do to children." Harry finished, taking in a deep breath as he turned back to his book. 

The rest of the ride was calm, the crowd having left shortly after his last speech. A few other first years came into their compartment, a Neville Longbottom, a Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. 

Halfway through the train the trolley came Harry bought a bunch of treat but pull all but one chocolate into his trunk. Suddenly displeased with his organization. 

Pulling everything out he ignored everyone looking at him curiously. "I do not like the way I organized my trunk." He stated and looked at his trunk calculatingly. He tapped his wand on the little-engraved ' _Closet'_ in the corner. He folded all his leggings, pants, skirts, and sweatpants before placed them on the selves. Pulling out hangers to hang up all his sweaters, shirts, blazers, cardigans, and tank-tops. 

Closing the closet compartment he opened the ' _Library_ ' compartment next. Sorting out all the books by subject alphabetically, by year, then extra organized each subject by author alphabetically. And pulled out the list he and Dudley had made. 

It listed all his books in the library, automatically updating in order. He would carry it with him so he could recall any book through his connected book bag. After that was done he placed it in his book bag in a side pouch so it didn't immediately go back to his trunk.

Next, he opened the first storage compartment and sent all his quills and dozens of Muggle mechanical pencils and another dozen Muggle pens on the first of the three shelves. The second was rolls upon rolls of parchment along with twenty Muggle lined notebooks and ten leather journals. On the last shelve was a dozen inkwells of each of the colors, black, green, red, blue and purple. He put the self-updating list into his bag as well, titled ' _School Essentials_ ', and moved onto the second compartment. 

In the second compartment was where he put all his treats, glad he had eaten the sandwich his aunt had made for him. A small list listing all the different treats and the amount of each candy was listed next to the name. Putting it in his bag. 

In the third storage area was all things for his pets. On the top of the three shelves was the two cages, the owl cage was shrunken because Hedwig was left to fly to the castle. Mortem, or Mort for short, - the snake he bought from the pet shop - lay asleep in his cage, warmed by the magical heated rock. On the second shelf was all of Mortem's food and treats and on the second was all of Hedwig's food and treats. 

In the last compartment, Harry looked at all his trinkets and items that didn't fit into the other compartments. Pictures went on the first shelf. All his bathroom items were in a bag filled with pockets and he placed the two bags on the second shelf. The organization, desk, items went on the third shelf. 

Once everything was put away he felt both pleased and excited. He set the book bag in the closet and closed it, tapping his wand on the lock before sliding it into his wrist holster. 

"You are very organized." Just as Pansy finished speaking there was a bell chiming. "Oh, well boys you can go first." The girls stood and left. 

Harry pulled out the clothes needed for the night, immediately stripping along with the rest of the boys and pulled on the boy's uniform, not wanting to make such a statement on his first night. 

"I would have thought you would wear the girl's uniform you put away earlier," Neville said as he started fastening his buttons. 

"I would prefer it that way, but tonight many people are expecting things of me, I don't want to make such a statement on the first night." Harry enjoyed the soft fabric, pleased that he had ordered new clothes in soft fabrics so he could still feel pretty but look 'normal' to other people on the outside. But he would  _never_ give up the clothes he loves, the clothes he feels pretty in. 

"A very Slytherin way of thinking." Draco teased, causing everyone to laugh. 

"Let's let the ladies dress, now." Terry and the rest of th boys left and waited outside for a few minutes while the girls and rejoined just minutes before the train stopped. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting, common rooms, and new room

Harry followed silently as he waited in line, waiting for his name to be called. He looked out at the school, all the students staring up at the Sorting Hat as it finished its song. Clapping politely, Harry watched the old man, Albus Dumbledore, The Headmaster of Hogwarts clap cheerily. 

As more students were sorted Harry felt disgusted when he saw the patterns. When someone was sorted into Gryffindor the old man cheered, clapping with a bright smile. When someone was sorted into Slytherin the man looked on with barely concealed disgust and barely clapped. Whenever a student was sorted into Slytherin, all the teachers clapped politely and if the student was sorted anywhere else the clapping and cheering was much happier. Except for Severus Snape, he barely clapped for any student, even the Slytherins. 

"Potter, Harry." The woman, Minerva McGonagall said his name. 

"My name is actually Potter-Dursely." Harry smiled at her and she smiled back. 

"Of course, my apologies." She patted his shoulder and he just nodded. 

Sitting down, Harry ignored the whispering as he closed his eyes, smiling when the hat was dropped on his head. "What an interesting mind." The Hat exclaimed. Harry didn't know if it was out loud or just simply in his head. "Craving knowledge like a Ravenclaw, loyal and hardworking like a Hufflepuff, A bit brave like a Gryffindor but oh, you certainly are ambitious like a Slytherin. Where to put you, where to put you. You could find a home in each house. 

"You will only settle in Hufflepuff, not thrive, that's out. Now, Ravenclaw, that' most certainly an option, ah but you wouldn't be able to handle their constant need to better everyone around them, a claw is not for you. Hmmm, Slytherin of Gryffindor. While you are brave you will never reach your full potential. SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted and Harry felt the hat taken off his head. The Hall was dead silent but Harry just walked to the Slytherin house. At a foot away from the table the Slytherin's erupted in loud claps and many weren't even trying to hide their smiles or glares. 

When Harry sat down, only a few more students were sorted before the Hat was taken away. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." 

Harry narrowed his eyes, weighing the possibility that the old man was senile. The meal was mostly silent, old friends talking together while foods were passed clockwise in circles of six until everything was passed around and everyone had food on their plates. When and only when everything was passed around did anyone take a bite. Biting into the food, Harry thought it was delicious, but it would never compare to family roast dinners every other Friday. 

Harry felt many eyes watch him throughout the meal but he ignored them, conversing politely with both Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, two boys whom Harry hadn't met on the train. Miss Bulstrode, whom Harry hadn't yet met as she was not in their compartment and too far down the table to politely make conversation, glanced at him every once and awhile, a bored look on her face. 

As the meal came to a close, the Headmaster stood again, clearing his voice. Harry tuned out everything the man said, feeling it was not important enough. Soon enough Harry followed the other first-year Slytherin' down to the dungeons and after many twists and turns - which Harry had memorized - before stopping in front of a dead end wall. 

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms, do not ever show the entrance to anyone besides a Slytherin and  _never_ tell anyone the password, which changes every fortnight." 

Harry nearly rolled his eyes when the seventh year prefect whispered the password 'pureblood'. Walking into the common room, the pep talk was short and very few rules existed. 1) Always help out a fellow snake, 2) nothing leaves the common room, and 3) don't get caught. 

Turning to walk up the stairs, Harry paused at the sight of the magnificent grand piano below the two set of stairs curving with the wall to meet together in the middle. A statue of Salazar Slytherin was built into the piano and Harry was in awe. 

"I wouldn't even get close, apparently anyone who touches it that isn't an Heir or someone Salazar deems good enough will die a slow, painful death." A girl who Harry didn't recognize, but looked a few years older than Harry said ominously. 

"Too bad." Harry followed Draco up the stairs, walking down a few more corridors before coming upon the first year rooms. Three doors on each side. Two golden names on each one. Harry found his at the end, Draco's name on it as well. Tapping his wand on his name, another door materialized and he wished it black before tapping it. The wood morphed and Harry opened the door. 

The room was a decent size. A large queen sized, fourposter bed sat in the far corner opposite the door. One window - obviously charmed to look like he was in one of the towers as he was far beneath the lake - shown the grounds, it was right above his headboard while another was placed on the wall, perfectly centered, between the posts along the side of his bed. 

Tapping his wand against the windows he removed the charms, pleased to see into the murky depths of the black lake. Waving his wand the sheets turned black with green stitchings, instead of the previous green with black stitchings. The pillows matched the green of the stitchings. The posts and bed frame all into a dark ebony wood. Turning to the rest of his room he transfigured the stone floor into a plush, white carpet. He changed the desk, and bookcases into the same matching ebony wood and banished the stand-alone closet. 

There was a large, empty space from the door to the wall, right in front of his bed. He pulled from his magic and used pebbles to conjure a corner walk-in closet stretching five feet along the wall as the bed and another six feet along the wall opposite the bed, leaving a good seven feet between the end of the bed and beginning of the closet/wardrobe. Three areas of hanging were exactly parallel to the bed, medium drawers of six - three down and two across - separated the hanging spaces. the corner was round and open for something like a lamp. On the shorter side was a shoe rack at about waist hight and a large, horizontal mirror from waist hight to just above his head. On the longer side was a built-in vanity, long and spacious.  

With all the furniture matching, Harry opened his trunk. Starting with clothes, Harry hung up all his clothes in the giant closet. He decided that the hanging space on the left was going to be for his boy clothing. 

His two boy uniforms were hung and all his boy jackets and shirts hung neatly. In the six drawers bu its side was planned out perfectly. The top right drawer for underpants and the left one for socks. The second-row right drawer for shorts and the left for pants. The third row right for sweatpants and bottom left for pajamas. 

The middle hanging space was of his girl clothing. His two girl uniforms were neatly hung with his shirts, sweaters, jackets, and dresses. The drawers next to it similarly planned out. Top right drawer for underwear and top left for socks. Middle right for skirts and middle left for leggings. Bottom right for pants and bottom left for pajamas. 

The last hanging area, the one to the right, was for wizarding only clothes, his robes and button-up shirts made of acromantula silk hung up neatly like the other two. His drawers more sparse. Just like the other two, the top right for underpants made of magical material and left for socks. Middle right for casual wizarding pants and left for dress pants, nothing in the bottom two. 

Placing all his shoes on the built-in shoe rack left Harry with a few open places. His two pairs of boots, one pair of small heels, three pairs of converse, two pairs of tennis shoes, three pairs of dress shoes and two pairs of flats didn't fill it all the way. 

With all the clothing put away, Harry put all his candy and treats in his nightstand. He levitated all his books into the bookshelves, keeping the order from before. He took half of the materials for writing on and in his desk with his desk organizers. Lastly, he pulled the till sleeping snake from his cage and placed him on the bed, spelling the pillow to be warm constantly like the rock. Using the window above his bed he charmed it to open up to the outside and not even a minute later Hedwig flew in, hooting lovingly at Harry who scratched down his spine the way she liked. Putting the food and treats in the second drawer of his nightstand Harry fed two mice to Hedwig and woke Mortem to feed him one a well. 

Lastly, he took his toiletries into the large bathroom, both spa-like and dark. An odd combination Harry liked. A good sized bathtub took up the far wall, a walk-in shower to his left and to his right was the sink and mirror. The toilet was through the door between the shower and tub. Placing all his items around the room, his rubber duckie on the little shelf above the lip of the tub. His toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, comb, and hairbrush near the sink. The brush and comb in the single small drawer aligned with the sink. His toothpaste and toothbrush, and his floss on the counter. 

His shampoo, conditioner and face wash in the shower. 

Feeling exhausted from using so much magic in a short time and the long ride, Harry slipped into bed, Mortem dozing on the pillow next to Harry's and Hedwig perched on a little bar above his head. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days until the start of classes and Harry wanders the castle and gets lost

When Harry woke he felt both refreshed and magically recharged. The window above his head brightened the room, the sun was warm on his skin and blankets. Mortem was sunbathing at the end of the bed, laid out and hissing quietly but pleasantly. 

Reaching under his pillow he pulled his wand out, casting Tempus and humming to himself, unsurprised that he woke up at five minutes after six having always woke up early. Stretching he pulled the blankets off and slipped out of bed, groaning as he popped his back. Walking into the bathroom he slipped out of his clothes, he turned the shower on and walked in, moaning out as the water ran over him, the perfect temperature. He loved magic. 

Washing with his coconut soap he loved his smooth skin. He was surprised when his shampoo, conditioner, and soap filled back up even after he used it. He loved magic. Drying himself with his towel, speechless when the towel disappeared and reappeared a second later, dry and clean. 

Walking out of the bathroom and across the room to his closet, Harry opened all the underwear drawers. Contemplating between all of them he finally pulled out a pair of black panties. Pulling on a pair of black knee-high socks. Pulling on a white tee-shirt he liked how it hugged his chest but not too tightly. Searching through the hangers Harry pulled his overall-shorts off, black with silver buttons. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, Harry liked the finished outfit. Pulling on his white converse, Harry went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and attempt to manage his hair. A knock on his door surprised him. Walking to his door, he put his wand in his back pocket before opening the door, surprised to see a boy obviously a few years his senior. "Can I help you?" Harry asked, leaning against his door. 

"Yeah, actually, I'm Jack Jonson, I'm a fifth-year prefect, I would just like to personally invite you to Slytherin House. Usually, Professor Snape hands them out after the sorting but since he was called to Headmaster Dumbledore's office and couldn't so us prefects are delivering them ourselves." 

"Oh, okay, what are they exactly?" Harry asked. 

"Your schedule, the list of rules in Slytherin House, list of rules for all of Hogwarts, and some study groups. The parchments in black ink are first-year material. Red ink is second and third-year material. Green ink is fourth, purple is fifth, blue is sixth and silver is seventh. If you ever have any questions you can ask anyone, do not feel bad if fifth and seventh years seem uninterested because they are in their exam years and may not have as much time." Harry thanked Jack for the parchments, planning on re-writing it all in a lined notebook to be more organized. 

"Breakfast is in two hours, on weekends or non-school days breakfast is at nine, but on school, days breakfast is at eight. Lunch is always at noon and dinner at five." Jack smiled, handing over another, smaller, parchment. "This is my room, where you can usually find me during the day. You can always come and find me and ask any questions you may have." 

"Oh, thank you, um... I'll be sure to come find you. Thank you again." Harry blushed when Jack kissed the back of his hand. 

"Oh, my pleasure." Jack turned to leave before eyeing Harry up and down. "You look very pretty." 

Just as Jack started down the stairs, a door materialized next to Harry's. Draco stepped out and looked Harry up and down. Is there a reason you are standing in your doorway?" 

"Jack Jonson was giving me my schedule, some study group information, and places to find him if I ever need any help or have questions," Harry admitted, gesturing for Draco to come into his own room. 

"Wow, who helped you redecorate and can I use them?" Draco sat on Harry's bed, admiring the layout. "You have got a lot of books." 

"I like reading, and I redecorated myself." Harry sat next to Draco, enjoying the company. "Do you like it?" 

"I love it." Draco stood and walked over to the closet, running his hand over a few of the clothes. 

"Thank you, I do enjoy it myself. I actually need to start copying down some things, want to hang out, I am actually curious about a few things." 

"Of course! I have time to kill." Draco and Harry both walked over to the desk, Draco sitting in one of the comfy chairs in front while Harry sat behind, opening the drawers to pull out a lined notebook and a ball-point pen. "What are those?" 

"Muggle creations, the notebook is like a journal but meant for notes and it is lined so everything is perfect and neat and all letters are perfect. The pen is like a quill but it already has ink inside and well, don't break as easy as quills." Harry explained. 

"Oh, interesting, why don't Muggles just use quill and parchment?" 

"We used to, a very long time ago, but we found it archaic I guess, moved on to simpler, easy use things. Easier to carry around too." Harry began to write down his schedule on the first page. The next page was first-year study groups, next was second, after that fourth. 

When he finally finished and he only had Jack's information he wrote it in the very back. "How come the Magical world didn't advance with the Muggle world?" 

"I guess we didn't need to, you know? Because we have magic, we didn't need to further on for survival." Draco pondered aloud, a curious look covering his face. 

"I don't know, maybe I'll ask Jack." Harry went to put his notebook in his desk but a thought came to him. "Draco?" 

"Yeah?" Draco asked, busy petting Hedwig. 

"I have a bookbag that is connected to my trunk but I put everything away, wh-what am I supposed to do?" Harry didn't want to repack all his books and writing material. 

"I don't know, you can go ask Professor Snape, he is our Head of House and should be able to help you." 

"Okay, yeah, I have to give him something anyway." Harry went to his trunk and tapped on the fourth compartment and pulled out the box of letters. 

"I'm going to head down and hang in the common room. Wanna go to breakfast together later?" Draco stood, straightening out his robes. 

"Sure, I'll walk with you." Both Harry and Draco walked out of Harry's room and down the staircase to get to the common room. Draco went and sat with Daphne but Harry continued on to the door that said 'Office'. 

Knocking on the door, Harry entered when a smooth, deep voice called out 'enter'. "Mr. Potter-Dursely, what can I help you with?" His voice was reluctant with hints of disgust and dislike. 

"These are for you." Harry set the box on the desk. "My mum wrote them to my aunt, Petunia said they belonged to you. And I either need your help or maybe you can suggest someone that could help me with my things. I have a bookbag that is connected with my trunk but I unpacked all my things last night and I was curious if I could just connect my bag to my desk and bookcases or if I would have to repack them all." 

"I see, well let us go." The man shrunk the box and slipped it in his pocket, gesturing for Harry to lead the way. 

Walking through the common room with the Professor on his heels garnered many looks but most ignored him. When he reached his door he tapped on his name and opened the door, feeling his magic welcome him. 

"You've had two people here, should I need to remind you of the rules?" The man raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"Jack Jonson was just giving me my schedule, study group information, and lists of rules. He didn't come in. And Draco is in my year and a boy so it isn't against the rules for him to be here. Sir." Harry looked down when the man stared at him. 

"Indeed." Harry closed the door after the Professor walked in. "You redecorated if I couldn't sense your magic I would have assumed you had help." The man's voice was bored. 

"I don't exactly know the correct spells but I just told my magic what I wanted and it happened. In my opinion, magic is about intent and I didn't want to mess up with the bag." Harry admitted sheepishly. 

The man only hummed before walking around, raising an eyebrow when he looked at the closet. "It isn't stated in the rules but surprise room checks are not uncommon and with you in Slytherin, the Headmaster may demand them often." The man stated as he picked up the bag and hissed the spell 'finite'. "Relier." The man waved his wand over the bookcase and a silver strand released from the bag and surrounded both bookcases. "Relier." Another strand shot toward the desk and encompassed it before both strands faded. "Your bag is connected to both your desk and bookcases." 

"Thank you, Professor." Harry hung his head, fidgeting with his fingers. 

The man sighed and gestured for Harry to sit on his bed. "Harry," The man sighed again. "I must apologize." 

Harry watched the man struggle for a second before he spoke again. 

"It wa wrong of me to take my anger for you father down on you. I don't know how much your aunt told you but your mother was my first, only, and best friend. You father was a Gryffindor and I a Slytherin-"

"I'm sorry Professor, the last two weeks before school, aunt Petunia gave me some journals from both my parents, she hadn't wanted to give them to me because they told the truth. About how much of a terrible person my dad was." Harry sniffed. "You know my mom loved you, there were a lot of stories. I assume you are uncomfortable with me knowing so much about you, I will never and haven't told anyone about what I read." Harry looked up and met the eyes of the cold black orbs. "I didn't read any of the letters, in the box I mean. I understand why you said and did what you said and did. I don't blame you. I've been told I look exactly like my father. He did terrible things. You never got revenge. You are forgiven, I just hope you don't see me as my father." 

"I don't, Harry, not anymore. If anything you're your mother but really you are neither. You weren't raised by your parents, you were raised by your aunt and uncle, they did you well." 

Before Harry thought of his actions or realized what he was doing he launched himself and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. Burrowing his face into the dark robes. Hesitant arms wrapped around him. 

"Tell anyone and about this and I will chop you up and use you in my potions." The man threatened and Harry barked out a laugh, backing up and wiping his eyes. "Brat." The man said affectionately, ruffling Harry's hair. "Breakfast is about to start, run along." 

* * *

 Harry spent a few hours after breakfast wandering around, noting how to get to every class and the fastest ways to the dungeon and the Great Hall. By the time lunch rolled around Harry was slightly lost. The corridor was dusty and looked like it hadn't seen humans for at least ten years. 

Groaning and sinking to the floor Harry felt exhausted. "Why me?" He bemoaned. 

"Aw, look at that Fred-"

"I know George-"

"A little firstie!" Two redheads talked back and forth. 

"My saviors!" Harry stood, dusting off his overalls from all the dust. 

"And a cute firstie!" One said, Harry thinks his name is George. When the sentence sunk in he blushed. 

"D-Do you know the way back to the Great Hall? I'm getting kinda hungry." Harry asked shyly. 

"You're a Slytherin, little firstie."

"What makes you think Fred and me-"

"Won't rough you up a bit." The talking was back and forth and Harry thought it should be confusing but it felt right. 

"Oh..." Feeling dejected, Harry shrunk back a little, hating how much the school rivalries affected so much of what could be a normal conversation. 

"Don't worry little firstie, we aren't like some of our housemates." Harry felt a tug at the corner of his lip. "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George." 

"I'm Harry." 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day before classes start, new friends, and Slytherin common room meeting

Breakfast was very silent. Harry sat alone, Draco was not awake just yet, and not many people were there. About ten Slytherins, not counting Harry, but all were sixth or seventh-years. 

One or two Ravenclaws were awake and both were reading books. No Gryffindor's were in the Hall and only five Hufflepuff's were eating, one was sleeping. Which didn't make sense to Harry, but overall it was a very quiet activity. By the time Harry was finished eating, more students were making their way to breakfast. Wanting to avoid human interaction Harry found himself in the Library, hidden from most in a secluded nook. 

Having already read all his first and second-year material multiple times over, Harry reached his hand into his bookbag and called a third-year History of Magic book and immersed himself in the reading, absent-mindedly writing down notes in a blue notebook with bold letters spelling out 'History of Magic' on the cover. 

"I've been staring at you for over half an hour and you were and still are completely clueless." Harry startled at the voice, looking up to meet the eyes of a familiar looking Hufflepuff. He was older than Harry but not by much, his warm eyes and brown locks brought a sense of comfort. 

"I apologize, I hadn't realized." Harry looked at him a moment more, finally recognizing that the boy had been with the group that had stood outside his compartment on the train when he accidentally gave a speech. 

"Don't apologize, I envy your ability to get so caught up in a book to lose awareness of your surroundings." The boy smiled and sat opposite of Harry at the tall circular table. "I admire you, you know?" 

Harry blushed. "What for? Reading?" He laughed with the other boy for a few moments. 

"Well, that of course." The boy joked. "And that you could see past the house rivals, and said what you thought. You wear what you feel comfortable in and don't take crap from anyone. I admire you." 

Harry blushed again. "I don't even know your name." 

"Cedric Diggory, third year Hufflepuff." The boy held out a hand and Harry shook it eagerly. 

"Harry Potter-Dursley, first-year Slytherin, as I'm sure you already knew." Harry set aside his book, bookmarking his page with his pen. 

"I did." Cedric smiled a beaming smile. "I couldn't help but notice that you were reading a third-year curriculum book, on History of Magic no less. And as you can understand I was undeniably curious. I thought this boy is either a History Buff or didn't know he wasn't reading first-year material." 

"So close." Harry giggled. "I am not a History Buff per say but I hadn't even known magic was real until a little over a month ago and I am fascinated by it, I want to learn everything, and I am that way about a lot of things. I have an eidetic memory, I can remember everything I ever read or saw from a pretty young age. So I only need to read things a few times to remember for a long time. I've read the first and second-year material at least a dozen times and History is the only third-year material book I had yet to read in the third-year material.  

"In the studies, I am really interested in I've read way ahead. I've read up to Auror Grade books on Defense and sixth-year material on Potions. I've been slow on Potions because with no magical background I find myself always referring to other books on animals, plants, and things like that so I can understand the potions and their purposes on a whole new level. It's quite fascinating." Harry paused and blushed. "I'm a total nerd now aren't I?" 

"Maybe a little but I am impressed. But you didn't know magic even existed?" 

"No, I was raised by Muggles, my aunt, and uncle. My aunt, on my mom's side obviously, rightfully assumed that since I was placed with them and never once hearing from any of the magical community except to confirm my mothers passing away that I was magicless. Her and my uncle had thought that if I had magic then I would have been placed with a magical family member. She hadn't wanted to tell me about my parent's true worlds until it was confirmed I wouldn't be sent a letter because she didn't want me to get my hopes for nothing. I mean I had some incidents of accidental magic but she didn't know if that meant I was completely magical. "I'm glad though, that I was placed there because I love my family." Harry finished. 

"Wow, well with all your reading I wouldn't be surprised if you knew more than people born and raised in the magical world." Cedric teased. 

"I just hope I don't get bored in classes because I read so far ahead. I mean at least I take notes so I won't forget - even though I know I won't - the material I already covered." Harry gestured to his notebook. 

"What is that anyway?" Cedric flipped through it curiously, eyed widening. "These are very detailed notes." He observed with awe. 

"It's a muggle notebook, like parchment but all in one book and lined for easier writing. I have a bunch of them. I read through the Hogwarts Charter and Hogwarts a History to make sure it is allowed and nothing said I wasn't allowed to have muggle things in the school, just that some muggle things don't work around magic. So if any teacher has a problem I can explain and if they still have a problem I can always copy onto parchment or a journal. I like the notebooks because it keeps it all in one place." 

"These are really cool, and useful. I should invest in them, maybe write to my parents to get me some." Cedric said thoughtfully. 

"They are only worth a sickle or two in the muggle world, but they are called Euros," Harry said absentmindedly. 

"Does that mean you have notes for all your course books?" 

"Yeah, One notebook for every book. I had to lengthen them by a few dozen pages. I take very detailed notes. So far I have first-year, second-year, third-year, and fourth-year notes in Transfiguration. First, second, third, fourth, and fifth-year notes in Charms, all the way to sixth-year in Potions and all the way through seventh-year in Defense. I'm about halfway through my third-year History notes. Through my fourth-year notes in Herbology. Through fifth-year in Astronomy. All with references." Harry listed off proudly. "I have a notebook or two on Runes, two on Arithmancy, and three on Magical Creatures. I didn't find Divination very appealing and I don't think I have the ability to actually thrive in that class and I lived in the Muggle world so muggle studies is a moot point. I was fascinated by Magical Studies, Etiquette, and different languages but I found that Hogwarts doesn't offer them anymore. 

"So I plan to study those on my own time or maybe in later years." 

"I don't even know what to say. You've only known of the magical world a month and you are already so far ahead. If you aren't the top of your class I will question everything." Cedric teased. 

"I know I have an advantage over others because I have an eidetic memory but anyone can do that if they really want to. I plan to join a bunch of study groups and get as many opinions as possible. 

Both went quiet soon after, Harry continued his notes and Cedric started reading on his own and taking his own notes. By the time lunch was beginning Harry finished his book and dropped his book, notebook, and pen into his bag one at a time, thinking of where he wanted them to go so they got back to the proper place. 

The two walked to lunch together and separated to go to their own tables. "Where were you, I couldn't find you at all?" Draco asked curiously, his voice a little hurt. 

"I was in the Library, finishing some notes. A third-year Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory came by and we talked for a little, and we both read together. It was nice." Harry stated as he started to fill his plate with a few different kinds of sandwiches and fruit. 

"What are you eating?" Draco asked, his own plate filled with salmon and curry. 

"This is half a cucumber sandwich, this one a PB-and-J, this one turkey and this last one a roast beef. I wanted variety. I also have some strawberries, orange slices, melon balls, apple slices and pumpkin juice." Harry finished before popping a strawberry into his mouth. 

"You eat very healthily." A boy across the table lifted an eyebrow. "For an eleven-year-old I mean." The boy smirked. 

"Of course, I also exercise a lot. It's very healthy. From what I read not many magical folks regularly exercise in their school years and Hogwarts doesn't even offer any physical education classes. Eating healthy and exercising is both good for health and increased stamina. How could you dream of dueling if you tire after only a few minutes of active movement?" Harry asked innocently. 

"I never thought of it like that," Draco admitted.

The rest of lunch passed with little conversation between Draco and Harry. When they finished they both found themselves in the Library where Harry started on his fourth-year History notes. Very soon Blaise and Theodore came over and both pulled out their first-year books. Draco was reading on Potions, Blaise on Charms and Theodore on Transfiguration. In about an hour Harry finished with his History notes and decided to do his fifth-year Transfiguration notes. 

While Harry changed the other three boys exchanged books, wanting only to read a few chapters into their books as to know the lessons ahead of time but not reading so far ahead like Harry. 

Dinner came quickly and all four boys walked together and sat together. Harry looked at the options before grabbing a small pot-pie and adding it to his plate along with a serving of Caesar salad topped with thin vinegarette. Not noticing other looking at him Harry waited until everything on the table was passed around - like the Slytherin manners demanded - before taking a bite of his pie with everyone else. 

* * *

 

Walking down to the dungeons with all the other Slytherin's the prefects told everyone to sit and wait. 

Harry sat between Draco and Blaise, feeling tired and full. He wanted to sleep, preferably cuddled up to someone. He missed Dudley, Jason, and Piers. 

"Snakes, classes start tomorrow and I have expectations. Every single one of you will pass your classes, preferably most you of you will get O's and E's on your assignments, quizzes, and exams. If anyone of you is falling behind I will assign you a partner to help you. I do not care if you do not like them. If you fail to raise your grade then I will be forced to make you serve detention every day for as long as it takes until that grade comes up. 

"No one in my house will fall behind in assignments, if so then detentions and catching up. I will not let this house be stained because one of your dunderheads are lazy." Professor Snape glared at everyone. "My office has hours but my door is always open. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Professor," Everyone repeated back. Slowly everyone started making their way to their rooms or finding places in the common room to hang out with their friends. 

"Wanna hang out for a little longer?" Draco asked. 

"Sure, I can't promise I'll be awake much longer. Invite the other boys as well. I would say invite the girls too but I'm sure Professor Snape would curse us." Harry yawned, opening his door. 

"True, I'll be back." Draco walked further down the hall while Harry fell face first into his soft pillows. He groaned, relaxing from the days worth or hunching over taking notes. "Back." 

Harry only grunted. He rolled over and sat up, Draco, Blaise, and Theodore walked in, closing the door behind them. "Sweet room." Blaise jumped onto the bed, taking in the room. 

Realizing there was not enough space to fit comfortably Harry banished the two black chairs in front of the desk and using the few candy wrappers that were on his nightstand, Harry transfigured them into a large black couch and two matching armchairs. It fit comfortably with the room and matched everything. 

Harry ignored the gaping looks as the other two sat down and as Blaise rolled over. "Do you mind if I change into pajamas?" When they all answered that they didn't care Harry stood and walked over to his closet. 

Deciding to dress in the girl's section Harry pulled out a pair of green pajama shorts, soft and fuzzy. Next, he pulled a silver tank top and dressed, letting his clothes fall to the ground. When they disappeared he waited a few seconds and when they appeared he put them back in the closet. 

"Crabbe and Goyle were already asleep." Draco offered as an explanation as to why they were absent. 

"Okay." Harry flopped back into bed. 

" _Master, I'm hungry_." Mortem hissed from the pillow, causing the other three to scream. 

"Please be quiet, Mortem is just hungry, he won't hurt you." Harry rolled over and pulled a bag of stunned mice from his nightstand, patting himself on the back for owl ordering the treats earlier that day and glad that his Hediwg was smart enough to put his packages places where he would need them. 

As if thinking of her summoned her, Hedwig flew through the open window above his bed and settled on her perch. " _Here, two tonight and one in the morning_." Harry gave two to Mortem and one to Hedwig, he knew she had hunted during the day. 

"You can speak parseltongue?!" Draco hissed. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"You and I both know that if that information found its way to the public people would call for my blood. I planned on letting you find out on your own. I don't take Mortem anywhere with me and he enjoys my room." 

"Okay fine." Draco pouted. 

"God I'm tired." Harry yawned, slipping under the covers and snuggling into the warmth. 

"I don't think Professor Snape will mind if we spend the night, do you?" Blaise asked Draco, looking longingly at the covers. 

"I don't think so." Draco looked to Theodore to see the boy half asleep. 

"Either get in my bed or don't." Harry hummed in pleasure when all three practically dove at the bed, stripping down to their boxers before slipping under the covers. 

Draco pushed Harry over while Theodore and Blaise got in from behind Harry. Harry pressed his hand to the bedpost, letting his magic inlarge the bed to comfortably fit all of them. 

"Mmm." Draco curled up close. Blaise wrapped tightly around Harry and Theodore pressed flush to Blaise. Sleep took all them quickly.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I will, hopefully, have the next chapter up soon! If you wouldn't mind then please comment what Country you're from. I am trying to find out where the majority of my readers are from!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of classes
> 
> \- Note; in the books, the only uniform I can recall is a robe with the house crest on it and the pointed hat. in the film the required uniform is the vest, button up, tie, robe and trousers or skirt. I'm going with the book because I was Harry's outfits on show and Draco's expensive clothing to be kind of be something Ron and Hermione constantly mention -  
> \- Note; I wrote in the earlier chapters that the boy and girl uniforms are different, I apologize. I don't know if I should go back and re-write or of this Author Note will be enough -

The sound of an exasperated sigh woke Harry. He groaned, snuggling back into a pair of arms.

"Mmmm." The body behind Harry held him tighter. The sound was not familiar. Harry yawned, opening one eye, starting at the sight of the dour Professor standing in front of the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Welcome to the land of the living, care to explain the situation you've found yourself in?" The man pointedly looked at Harry - as he was the only one fully awake - as the other three started shuffling, on the brink of awareness.

"I- uh- we...." Harry glanced at the other three, blissfully unaware of the situation they were in. "We were all really tired and uh we-I-uh..." Harry's cheeks were on fire. "They spent the night."

"And why is that? When they have their own perfectly fine rooms?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm used to sleeping in a bed with someone," Blaise said from behind Harry, startling him. "Theo and I share a bed all the time."

"Draco?" Professor Snape asked, voice tired.

"I've never slept with someone before and it looked nice." Draco blushed in embarrassment.

"Many other Slytherin's came to my office to tell me that three of the first year boys didn't go to their own rooms last night."

"We are sorry Professor, it won't happen again," Theodore said, disappointment seeping through his voice.

"It better not. Be discreet next time." The man smirked at their gobsmacked expressions before he turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

"I know the perfect way to pull this off." Harry crawled over Draco, shivering as his exposed skin met the chilly air of the dungeons. "I can just put some doors that lead to your rooms." Harry held out his hand and magically called his wand to him from under the pillow.

"I'll never get used to that," Blaise mumbled into his fist, tiredly sitting up. Harry focused his magic and drew a door with his wand. The door was on the wall between his closet and bed, perfectly centered. When a door materialized he wrote their names starting with Theodore and down to Draco.

"Go on, one of you." Harry smiled when Draco stood and tapped on his name and opened the door.

"It works." He hugged Harry before walking through. "I'll be back when I'm done getting ready." He closed the door and the next two left similarly.

Once his room was vacated, Harry walked to his bathroom, casting tempus to see how much time he had. Showering was fast and dressing was slow. He wanted to wear a skirt but he also wanted to wear leggings. Deciding on leggings and a green sweater Harry first pulled on a pair of blue panties and the black leggings. Looking for his large green sweater Harry didn't look when the door opened. "Ah-ha!" Harry pulled the sweater out and pulled it on. Pulling his robe around himself he was glad the green matched the House Crest.

"You look good." Blaise complimented, walking over to show rack and picked up a pair of green converse and black converse and showed them to Harry who waved to the green. Tossing them to Harry, he put the black pair back on the rack.

The door opened and a half-dressed Theodore held up two button-up shirts. One green, the other gray.

"Gray," Harry advised, and Blaise nodded. The other boy smiled and close the door. Not a second later the door opened and Draco walked in, a bottle in one hand but otherwise completely dressed.

"I need your vanity," Draco explained as he sat at the vanity built into the closet. He set the bottle next to him and looked at himself in the mirror. As he began to slick back his hair Harry finished tying his shoes and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and attempt to comb his hair. When Draco finished his hair, Theodore walked in and they all walked out of Harry's room, their bookbags on their shoulders. Harry's was empty except for three pieces of paper. One was his schedule, the second was everything in and on his desk, and the last was all his books in his bookcases.

The walk was silent but comfortable and breakfast was very much the same. There was a large variety of food and it all looked good. Harry placed two apples in his bookbag, in the outside pocket so it didn't go to his desk or bookcase. He filled his plate with two spoonfuls of scrambled eggs, two slices of bacon, a blueberry muffin, and a small bowl of mixed berries. He looked around couldn't find the orange juice. "Orange juice please." He smiled when a goblet of orange juice appeared on the table. "Thank you." He said to the air, knowing the elves heard it.

At the Slytherin table, breakfast was quiet but not silent. Many made small talk with their neighbors or talked about their summer assignments. At Gryffindor many looked dead on their feet while they reached over each other to get food, it was loud and messy. Ravenclaw was mostly quiet as many were reading but others talked. Some wrote and others ate. Hufflepuff was talkative but not overly loud like Gryffindor, smiles were common and bright. Breakfast was well mannered and civilized.

"We should get going, Transfiguration is first and my dad said Professor McGonagall is very strict," Draco stated as he finished his breakfast.

"Okay." Harry grabbed his muffin and took a swig of orange juice before he stood. He was surprised when the other nine first-year Slytherins stood with him. Most of them grabbing a fruit or muffin as they walked out together.

"I do trust we all read the chapters beforehand? Professor Snape has expectations of us." Draco asked coldly, his Pureblood mask slipping into place easily.

"Of course," Daphne spoke for the girls.

"Yes, Draco." Crabbe and Goyle said simultaneously.

"Good," Draco smirked. When they got to class they all sat on the right side of the room, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Good morning Professor." Harry said as he pulled his first-year notebook and 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' out of his bag, collecting a pen and mechanical pencil out as well. Leaving a space next to him, Harry sat down and organized his desk to his liking. It was a few minutes later when the Gryffindors started showing up. Most of which Harry didn't know. Then he saw Neville. "Neville." Harry waved the boy over and ignored the questioning looks from his own housemates.

"Hey, Harry." Neville sat down, blushing darkly.

"I apologize for not getting in contact over the last two days. How has Gryffindor been?" Harry asked, smiling at the nervous boy.

"It's been okay, Ron keeps going on these long spiels about you though, being in Slytherin."

"I do not care what he thinks of me being in the house of the ambitious. He can say he wants. You know my opinions on the house system." Harry turned to the front as the bell rang. The cat twitched it's tail in irritation and continued staring at the door. Just seconds later a red-head boy and another Gryffindor came running into the room. He hid his smile as the Professor jumped off the desk and appeared to herself, causing many to gasp in surprise. He continued to hide his amusement as she scolded them and threatened to turn one into a watch. He listened to the first part of class - theory - and kept his notebook open in case he needed to add anything. He didn't.

When the practice came around he was disappointed at the task. He flicked his wand - not wanting to let everyone know he was capable of wandless and wordless - and said the incantation and admired his needle. Sharp, shiny, and the word 'Dursley' was carved into the side. He turned back to his notes, finding himself bored. Pulling out his schedule again, wanting to look at it again.

 **Monday:**  
**9:00-10:30 Transfiguration G/S**  
**10:45-12:15 History of Magic R/S**  
**12:30-1:45 Lunch**  
**2:00-3:30 Charms H/S**  
**10:00-11:00 Astronomy**

 **Tuesday:**  
**9:00-10:30 Potions G/S**  
**10:45-12:15 DADA G/S**  
**12:30-1:45 Lunch**  
**2:00-3:30 Herbology R/S**

 **Wednesday:**  
**9:00-10:30 Charms H/S**  
**10:45-12:15 Free Period**  
**12:30-1:45 Lunch**  
**2:00-3:30 History of Magic R/S**  
**10:00-11:00 Astronomy**

 **Thursday:**  
**9:00-10:30 Herbology R/S**  
**10:45-12:15 Free Period**  
**12:30-1:45 Lunch**  
**2:00-3:30 DADA G/S**

 **Friday:**  
**9:00-10:30 Potions S/G**  
**10:45-12:15 Transfiguration G/S**  
**12:30-1:45 Lunch**  
**2:00-3:30 Free Period**

He slightly regretted going ahead in the material. He doomed himself to being bored for an unknown amount of time.

When a shadow was cast on his desk he looked up to the stern professor. "I would advise you finish your task before you start on something else." A few snickers were heard from the Gryffindor side of the room.

"I already did Professor." Harry handed her the needle.

"Oh my," She gasped and the room quieted. "Never in my years has someone managed this on the first day." She said softly. "Would you mind doing it again?" She handed him another needle and with the flick of his wand, the needle was an exact replica of the one before. He smiled and changed it purple and pink striped, then blue, and then back to silver with a cat engraved on the side. "Twenty points to Slytherin." She looked both amused and impressed. "Anyone who doesn't manage the task by the end of the class, you have a foot essay on the simple transfiguration." By the end of class, Draco had made his match silver but no one else made much progress.

"Ugh, you are ahead of everyone else  _and_ you don't have to do the homework." Tracy pouted, nudging him with her shoulder. 

"I can let you all borrow my notes," Harry smirked when a few of them whisper-shouted their gratitude. "History of Magic here we come."

Harry felt like there was no point in the class. The teacher was a ghost and didn't even teach the information in the book. Sure information on the Goblin Wars were good to know but he wanted to learn more. Like other wars, treaties, laws, customs, holidays. Raising his hand he got odd looks from some people. He waited three minutes before Mr. Binns noticed him and the man looked surprised. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"I apologize for my critiquing your class but Sir, class ends in ten minutes, we've been in this class for over an hour and all you've talked about are Goblin Wars, which is something we are supposed to learn later on in the year if the textbook has anything to do with the lessons." Harry pointed out. 

"Oh, dear me." The man floated over to Harry. "You have let me see the light. Thank you, child." And a second later the ghost glowed before disappearing. 

"You just technically exercised Professor Binns," Daphne whispered in his ear. Everyone turned to look at Harry, some in shock, some in gratitude and others disbelievingly. Some were still asleep. 

"What do we do now?" A Ravenclaw - Harry really needed to start learning names - asked into the air. 

"I will go to Professor Snape and explain what happened, he or the Headmaster should know what to do." Harry blushed. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize, he was a ghost, he deserved to move on. The Headmaster is pretty stupid to keep him as a teacher anyways." The same Ravenclaw started to pack up her things. "Padma Patil." She stood and offered her hand to Harry. 

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter-Dursely." Harry kissed the back of her hand and bowed in the Wizarding Greeting Custom. 

"Pleasure." She sat down next to another Ravenclaw and they started talking. 

"We have about eight minutes til' lunch," Pansy stated. "What should we do?" 

"We can always show up to Lunch early, maybe you guys can start on your Transfiguration assignment." Harry and the other Slytherins stood and walked out, the Ravenclaws coming in their own groups. 

Sitting at their table, the Great Hall was empty except for the first-year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. With no food on the tables, Harry pulled out a Herbology textbook that matched the fifth-year curriculum. 

"I both hate and love you right now." Daphne groaned. "You let us use your amazing notes but at the same time you are in the fifth year textbooks!" She pouted when Harry smirked. 

"In Herbology anyways." 

"What does that mean?" Pansy asked, eyes narrowing. 

"Well I'm in my fifth year Transfiguration textbook, I've finished my sixth-year textbook, finished my fifth-year in Charms, I'm passed seventh-year in DADA, just finished my fourth-year History of Magic, as you can see I'm starting on fifth-year Herbology, and I've finished fifth-year Astronomy. I've done third through fifth in Runes and Arithmancy and third through sixth in Magical Creatures and self-studying other things like Etiquette and Languages." Harry listed off, reminding himself to finish his Transfiguration notes later that night while the other did their assignment. 

"What are you going to do when you finish, because at this rate you'll have read through each subject by the Holidays," Theodore asked. 

"I don't know, self-study other things, maybe take my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's early, start an apprenticeship if anyone offers." Harry put his things away when the food appeared on the table. "I guess we'll find out." He smirked. 

Draco groaned before piling his plate with sandwiches. Harry surveyed the food and took two halves of the cucumber sandwiches, a half of a roast beef sandwich, a bowl of mixed fruit, another bowl of salad with light ranch on it. 

"I wish I could eat and stay thin like you Harry." Tracy took a bite of her salad - which was the only thing on her plate - miserably. 

"You can, I stay thin because I exercise. I have yet to find a place to do it yet which is why I'm going to ask Professor Snape for permission. You are welcome to join me." Harry stated as he pushed a bowl of fruit to her and dropped thee different sandwich halves on her plate. When she went to put them back he threw a stinging hex at her arm, challenging her to try again. 

She smiled softly as she ate her food, making humming noises of appreciation. He looked at everyone else's plate, frowning at the sight of the other girl's plates. He huffed and promised himself that he was going to change it. 

Eating his own food silently he planned the rest of his day out in his head. 

* * *

 

Charms was just as miserable as Transfiguration, they spent time on theory and moved to practical and he was not challenged at all. He - once again - regretted reading so far ahead but he wasn't going to stop. As just like in Transfiguration he floated the feather no problem. The worst part as when Professor Flitwick fell off his pile of books when he called his name and when the feather floated. "Ten points to Slytherin." The man was beaming, raining praise on Harry. The Hufflepuffs were good sports and congratulated him but he could tell they were frustrated. When the class came to an end no one else had floated their feather but many got their feathers to twitch or roll over. 

As classes were over until Astronomy - which was way later - Harry and the Slytherin's decided on doing their homework as soon as possible. Not wanting to do their homework in the common room, Harry waved for them to stay as he entered Professor Snape's office. 

"What can I do for you today?" The baritone voice asked smoothly. 

"I would like your permission to have the girl's in my room." The man raised an eyebrow. "We would like to do our homework together and our rooms are warded so that the opposite sex cannot enter our room. I need your permission and since you put up the ward I need you to take it down momentarily. If you will allow us." Harry stood patiently as the man mulled over his options. 

"I see, lead the way." Harry smiled at the answer and led the Professor and the rest of his Slytherin year-mates up to his room. When the ward was taken down the man left and everyone entered. 

Harry went to sit behind his desk and Crabbe and Goyle took the two matching armchairs that sat next to each other semi-facing the desk but also the door. Behind the armchairs and slightly more in front of the desk was a curved black couch that left ample room to walk behind and not run into the enlarged bed. Pulling his wand out and transfiguring a pen into a loveseat to sit opposite the armchairs and on the other side of the couch. Blaise and Theodore took the loveseat and the four girls took the couch, leaving Draco with nowhere to sit. Expanding his leatherback seat Harry waved Draco over to sit next to him. 

"Can I borrow your notes, Harry?" Pansy asked and the others asked as well. He nodded and copied his notes for each of them. Standing, Harry went to his bookcase and ran his finger along the titles until he found his fifth-year transfiguration book. Sitting down next to Draco, Harry opened to the bookmarked page and opened his desk drawer to find his corresponding notebook. 

The silence was peaceful and comfortable, the sound of scratching quills was calming to Harry as he wrote with his pen. As the hour passed Harry finished the last half of his notes and stretching, sighing in pleasure as his back popped. Putting away his book and notebook he pulled out another notebook marked 'Assignments' and took out one of his mechanical pencils. 

Turning to his Charms notes he began writing down the assignment and the requirements before actually writing. "Uh, Harry, are you sure that's allowed?" Millicent asked hesitantly. 

"This is my rough draft, I plan on writing the finished copy with parchment and ink, thank you for asking though." Harry smiled brightly at her. A few of the others finished their Transfiguration assignment around the same time and Harry copied his notes for them. 

Another hour passed and Harry finished his draft and pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill and black inkwell. Daphne and Tracy finished together and left to lay on the bed, talking together. 

Crabbe and Goyle finished their Transfiguration assignments together and continued onto their Charms, using their own notes. Millicent finished her two assignments and proceeded to fall asleep on the couch. 

Harry was halfway through his finished Charms essay when Draco finished. The blonde turned and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. Finishing his essay he dried the ink with a quick spell and set it aside. A few seconds later, Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore finished their own and set them on the desk as well, moving Daphne's, Tracy's, and Millicent's parchments as Harry dried them and set them all in a pile. 

Harry stood and walked to the bed, letting is magic flow through his fingertips and into the wood, expanding it even more. He put his other hand on the couch and enlarged it as well. "Astronomy is late and I think we should nap before so that we still have energy tomorrow from the time cut to the sleep hours." Harry advised and all of them nodded. Kicking off his shoes, Harry walked to the closet and pulled out four night gowns for the girls and slipped grabbed boxers for himself. "Girls in nightgowns, boys in whatever." Harry stated and handed the gowns to the girls and they all filed into his bathroom to change while the boys stripped to their boxers. 

When everyone was finished Harry was the first to crawl into bed, Draco in front of him, Blaise and Theodore behind him. Crabbe and Goyle cuddled each other on the couch while the four girls were on the opposite side of Theodore, Daphne and Tracy cuddled while Pansy and Millicent laid out by themselves. 

Lunch warmed their stomachs and with no stress of homework they all slept peacefully. 

* * *

 

Harry woke up and cast tempus. An hour until Astronomy. Waking everyone up they call changed and made their way out of the room and down to the common room to wait until Professor Snape released them. "I want you all to come back together, got it?" They all nodded and walked sluggishly up to the Astronomy tower. 

Harry was bored out of his mind and looking at stars was not helping, even Draco looked like he was about to pass out. Many of the other students were sleeping, some on their way there. Only one girl was up and she was actively writing down every word that came out of Mrs. Sinstra's mouth. 

She was a Gryffindor, a Muggle born - or Muggle raised - child based on her clothing. 

The walk back to the Slytherin House was hurried, everyone wanting to get back to sleep. Tracy and Daphne disappeared into Daphne's room and Pansy went to her own, Millicent following after, their conversation was soft and quiet. Crabbe and Goyle went to Goyle's room and the rest went into their own rooms. Harry went to the bathroom and brushed him teeth before stripping to his boxers again and slipping into bed. The door opened three times and bodies crawled into his bed, Draco in front and both Blaise and Theodore behind him. 

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Board Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello faithful readers! If the comments are anything to go by then you guys really like this fic and I have to apologize for the information I am about to bestow upon you. I tried to get this chapter out really quickly compared to before - and the writing may have suffered a bit because of that.   
> Recently my grandma has gotten sick, she is old and unhealthy and constantly smokes but I won't have much time to write because I will be helping my grandpa take care of her. I will let you know the next time I plan on writing again.

The week was fast and boring for Harry. His favorite class was definitely Potions, he felt alive there and had yet to not get a perfect on his potions. Gryffindor was becoming a pain, the Muggleborn from Astronomy was jealous of not getting the top marks and often accused Harry of cheating. Always with her was a redheaded boy, Ronald Weasley, who often spouted that Harry as a traitor because he ended up in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Mostly on Gryffindors listen to him, his older brothers - the twins - were all around Harry in the corridors or even at meals. Talking loudly and laughing. Harry found them enjoyable, even if Draco always got a little irritated whenever they were around.  

History of Magic was still canceled as the Headmaster had yet to get a Professor. "My father said that if he doesn't get someone by the end of today, the Board is going to assign someone," Draco mentioned after the Headmaster once again announced that Professor Binns had gone into the light like he had every breakfast since the incident. 

When Harry started getting headaches in DADA he knew that something was wrong and started visiting Madam Pomfrey after the class. When he showed up after his third class he was not surprised when Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel were there waiting for him, Madam Pomfrey absent. "Sit." Professor Snape ordered and Harry did as told, hopping up onto the bed. "Why have you come here after every DADA class?" The man asked eyes narrowed calculatingly. 

"Whenever within close vicinity to Professor Quirrel my headaches. The stench of garlic doesn't help." Harry admitted, throwing a shy and apologetic glance at the Professor. 

"I see, what kind of pain? Throbbing? Ache? Stabbing?" The Potion Master listed, waiting for an answer. 

"Stabbing when in class and aching after, until I get the pain potion. Sometimes the pain comes back during meals whenever Professor Quirrel looks at me or I look at him." 

"This is cause for concern." Professor Snape turned and glared at Quirrel. "What did you do? What are you doing?!" The man hissed, eyes burning and magic pulsing. 

"I-I-I'm n-n-n-n-n-no-not do-doing a-a-a-a-any-anything." The man stuttered through the sentence, fear in his shaky voice. 

"Professor, could I test out of his class?" Harry asked curiously. 

"What?" Both asked at the same time. 

"I could probably test out of many of my classes, and the headaches last a long time and are very annoying when I'm trying to get my homework done," Harry explained. 

"No, I don't think the Headmaster will allow you to test out. He was annoying enough when you were sorted into Slytherin." Professor Snape held eye contact with Harry for a long time. Focusing, Harry could feel the foreign magic in his mind and the brief passages mentioning mind magic flashed through his thoughts. He understood his Professor's actions and just kept his eyes open, waiting patiently for the man to finish looking for whatever he was looking for. "You are much further in your studies than I initially thought."  

"If my uncle and aunt brought up a complaint with the Board would I be able to get out of the class?" Harry asked. 

"If their complaint was coupled with Poppy's in-depth scans of your skull and the headaches after every class would be enough." As if summoned the woman came out with a file that held some papers. He waved Quirrel out of the room and turned to Harry, wand raised and chanted and waved her hand around Harry's head. 

"It is as if your headaches are getting worse." She said and placed the two more pages into the file. "Send these to your family, I'd be happy to take you all to the Ministry to talk with the Board." She smiled and walked away and out of sight.

"We will be talking about your studies and impressive control over your magic. Tonight, my office, at eight." Professor Snape gave him an appraising look before turning on his heel and storming out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him. 

Harry nodded to himself before tucking the file into his bag and gulping down the pain potion before walking out of the med-wing, intent on getting to lunch early.

* * *

Lunch and the following Herbology class were uneventful and Harry was looking forward to seeing Professor Snape later. He hoped that he could finally get an answer on when and where he could start his exercising, running in the morning was getting boring. 

He sat at his desk, enjoying the quiet as he homework for the day, a three-foot essay in Potions, two feet in DADA and a sketch for Herbology. He finished in just over two hours. He leaned back in his chair with a groan. He stretched and tucked his assignment into a 'finished' file before gently setting it in his desk. 

Rubbing his eyes he wandered over to his wardrobe before letting his robe fall to the ground. He waited patiently and smiled when the garment blinked back into existence draped over his arm. "Thank you, elves," Harry spoke into the air while hanging his uniformed robe onto a hanger before casing tempus. 

It was only six, he had two hours to be in the Professor's office so he shrugged and walked down to the common room to converse with the other Slytherins. 

Tucking his legs under him, he sat on the couch, eyes closed as he enjoyed the positive energy that filled the air. 

"Potter correct?" A voice asked and Harry opened his eyes, regarding the older stranger in front of him, easily could have been a seventh year. 

"Potter-Dursley." Harry corrected, eyes narrowing at the inpatient sigh the boy in front of him let out before plastering on a fake smile. 

"Potter-Dursley." The other boy, his voice barely masking his obvious annoyance. 

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked, glancing around to see many older Slytherins watching closely, some of the younger ones with influential parents or relatives were watching a well. Draco was glaring at the older Slytherin, jaw clenched and anger bright in his gray eyes. 

"You don't belong here." The other hissed. "Mr. Boy-Who-Lived." The nickname was an obvious insult and many others bristled in their seats. 

Harry could feel an oppressive magic float through the air but never got too close. Harry had to focus for a second before the realization that the Potion Master was near - probably listening in - but not intervening. 

"I don't know what you're waiting for," Harry replied innocently. "I am more then aware that many of you still hold a silly name against me, a name I apparently earned doing something that couldn't be confirmed nor that I remember, and if you don't remember the other two people who could confirm that are dead, my parents. It is very nice of you to remind me again, that I am an orphan and my parents died, because of me." Harry continued, mentally watching the boy in front of him wince a bit. "And if you are referring to the books that were written - none actually holding any facts or truths - then you are in dire need of a reality check. Until about three months ago I didn't even know magic existed, I was raised by my Muggle relatives." Harry paused to look at the towering boy in front of him. "I am in Slytherin because the Hat put me here because I am just as ambitious, cunning and sly as the rest of you. My parent's and whatever house they were sorted in has no effect on me - especially because I was not raised by them."

"You're the light hero! You killed our Lord!" The boy in front of him was red in the face. 

Harry snorted and stood. "As far as I'm aware I did nothing, I was an  _infant_ when that happened. You are simply idiotic if you believe that an infant, a baby, is powerful enough to even be doing accidental magic, let alone kill someone. If anything my parents probably did something, maybe a rune was in play, a blood sacrifice, maybe a diety, whatever it was I doubt I was responsible." Harry felt like he should be ashamed for speaking out against someone many years his senior. He was usually reserved and quiet, dressing in girl clothes and playing the piano, not sarcastic and outspoken. Maybe it was time to change that part. 

"Your parents were Gryffindors, they were too righteous to do anything like that." The guy sneered. 

"As far as I'm aware, my father was a pureblood, and like many pureblood families with old bloodlines, I would bet he learned oldie magic back then before schooling here. He may have been against it, or not I don't know, but he still knew how to do it. Don't have assumptions and statements without knowing all your information."

"And your mother was a mudblood a-"

Harry saw the color drain from many of the faces. He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Fifty points from Slytherin Mister Ryson." The usually smooth baritone of the Potion Professor was sharp, cold and threatening. Harry felt a shiver run down his back, he never wanted  _that_ voice directed at him, ever. 

"Ten points, Harry." At the use of his given name many Slytherins seemed taken back by the obvious favoritism while many others glared enviously at Harry. "Get back to whatever ever you were doing." The man snapped while letting his hand fall to between Harry's shoulder blades and guided him to his office. 

When the door closed behind them Harry smiled at the professor, cheeks flushed at the look he got, a smirk mixed with pride. 

"Now, would you care to explain why you are so advanced in both your textbooks and magical use? I've been waiting to look into it, looking back I should have been more suspicious when you had already shown immense power and advanced transfiguration." The man sat at his desk, regarding Harry with a glint in his eyes. 

"Well, when I found out that magic was indeed real and you took me to get my things I was very curious, and aunt Petunia encouraged me to practice before it was illegal to perform magic because  _technically_ it is only illegal after I've already attended a magic school. And I've always been advanced compared to my other classmates so when I found something to read that I was interested in, and would shape my school years I had to jump at the opportunity. So I read everything possible in the month I had. 

"And I had a wand so I tried to do the magic the way it said but it felt so forced and at first it was really hard. So I just imagined what I wanted and it worked, too powerfully at first. I tried to float a pencil and I accidentally floated my cousin. And a lot of my wand magic was that way, I had to focus my magic on what I wanted, I found out that it was more about intent and soon the words didn't even matter. Then I saw a brief mention of wandless magic and I thought that maybe if I didn't use a wand the magic wouldn't be so powerful because it is a tool used to focus magic so I tried and it was really easy. I could feel a smaller amount of magic focused in my hand when I performed magic. 

"So when I started back with the wand I just remembered the amount of magic in my hand when without a wand and then it wasn't too powerful. I didn't want to be behind my classmates who had been performing magic since they were young because they grew up in magical families. And it came really easily so I just kept doing it, assuming it would be harder in school. 

"And thinking it would be harder in school I didn't know if I would get behind because of note taking so I decided on writing notes myself, what I thought was important in the textbooks. And I just kept doing it because I liked it and I got really far ahead but I had planned on revising my notes with new information I might learn here from the professors, but that didn't really happen. Expect in your class, because your instructions on the board are always more in depth then the ones in the textbooks, and your recipes are different from the textbooks too. And so this last weekend I read a bunch of your articles and your thesis' from your beginning career." Harry blushed heavily. "I also have something of yours." Harry paused. "I thought it was my mom's, aunt Petunia sent it to me yesterday and I didn't read it after I found out it was yours, I didn't want to invade your privacy like that." 

"What is it?" Professor Snape asked curiously.  

"It's a potion journal of yours, I think it's from when you were a student." Harry's blush deepened. 

"Is that so? And how did your aunt find this journal?" The man asked in amusement. 

"I don't know, she said it was in a box of my mom's things," Harry answered, his face felt like it was on fire. "Sorry for rambling so much." 

"It was very informative, I'm glad you did." 

"Oh, well I finally realized that I'd had my magic my entire life, it took me awhile but I had assumed that everyone felt that way when they played." Harry looked at his fingers. 

"Played?" The man asked curiously. 

"The piano, I thought everyone felt warmth in their fingers. I had always assumed everyone felt that way, warmth in their chest and to their fingertips. But I know now that it's my magic. I guess it makes some things make more sense. Some of the people that have heard me play say that they can feel emotions they hadn't known they would feel when they listen to me play. Some songs are supposed to be happier but they felt angry or saddened by the notes, feelings I felt. So maybe my emotions were like broadcasted through my music, through my magic. I don't know, it sounds kind of stupid but it's the only thing I could come up with." 

"I didn't know you played the piano." The man raised a single eyebrow. 

"Yeah, those were my plans in the muggle world. I had a lot of sponsors and I was really good, at least that's what a lot of people said. My teachers were convinced that I could totally make a profession of it, go to school on it." Harry blushed again. 

Very soon after their conversation and some advice to tone down on getting ahead so he wasn't too bored, Harry found his way back to his room and was joined by the other three boys and they fell asleep quickly. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't plan to be away from this fic for long and I apologize to you guys! Sorry!  
> \- Yours Truely


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts realize that Halloween isn't celebratory for Harry like it is for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! It really has been too long. I hope you guys like this chapter. I deleted the Author Note because I finally updated so don't worry!  
> It's been so long and I know you guys have been wanting this since my last update! I am so excited I got this out!  
> There was no plan, I just forced myself to write a paragraph and let it flow from there. It is not my best work but I hope you guys still like it. Thank you for reading!

Halloween was a long-awaited holiday for Hogwarts. It was the anniversary of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's fall and supposed death. So caught up in their celebration, no one noticed that Harry retreated back to the Slytherin common rooms after classes. 

Harry, who had just made it to his room, flung himself on his bed and cried. His wound tightly in his chest, calling out silently in agony. Anguish clawed its way up Harry's throat, choking him up as he sobbed. Mortem hissed softly from in pillow he had woken up on. " _Master?"_  

 _"Mortem, I-I'm sorry for waking you, are you hungry?"_ Harry hissed back, trying to quiet his sobs by breathing deeply. 

 _"No Master, why do you cry?"_ Mortem asked curiously, slithering closer before flicking his tongue out to scent the air around Harry's leaking eyes.  _"You smell sad._ " Mortem concluded, waiting for Harry to confirm his statement. 

 _"Yes, it is the anniversary of my parent's death._ " Harry curled in on himself further, laying his head down next to Mortem's body, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

A soft trill alerted Harry of Hedwig's arrival. The flapping of wings settled as Hedwig landed on the bed. She hopped along until she could settle on the pillow right next to Harry's head. She rubbed her head against Harry's, careful to keep from hurting the human with her beak. Mortem hissed softly and easily made his way up Harry's arm to settle in his hair. 

Harry stayed silent, giving up on fighting his tears as he sucked up the comfort Mortem and Hedwig were giving him. His shoulders shook with his emotions, lips tightly closed kept the room silent while a war waged on in Harry's head and heart. 

Two hours passed in silenced before Mortem warned his Master that it was required for students to be present at the feast.  

* * *

 

Students joyfully settled in the hall, eagerly waiting for the feat to start. It was loud as everyone chatted with friends and the people sitting next to them. The teachers looked down at their students, a few were steadily on their way to drunk while others merely were enjoying the positive atmosphere. 

Everyone turned to the doors as Harry silently made his way to the Slytherin table. His eyes rimmed red, clothes wrinkled, and obvious sadness on his face. Before the doors closed a screech sounded through the silence and a beautiful snow owl flew through the air before gently landing on Harry's shoulders. 

"What's your problem Potter?! Too good for us?!" Ron screamed from the Gryffindor table. 

Beyond frustrated Harry turned and glared evilly. "Do you expect me to be happy today?" He hissed. 

"It is the anniversary of the fall of You-Know-Who." The Muggleborn Gryffindor answered snottily. 

"At the cost of my parent's life." Harry's words caused the once cheerful atmosphere to drop. "I'm sorry, please enjoy your meal." Harry sat down with a hung head, petting Hedwig, who trilled and butted her head against Harry's hand. 

"I didn't think of what this night cost you." Pansy broke the silence, sending an encouraging smile. "My condolences." She reached over and patted Harry's hand while Draco threw an arm over Harry's shoulders. 

Harry nodded slowly, turning into Draco's chest to cry. The other Slytherins huddled closer, blocking anyone's view of Harry. 

Up at the Head Table, Severus forced down his emotions, knowing that when he retired for the night he would mourn Lily's death like he did every Halloween. Minerva dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, planning on how to punish Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. 

Albus Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat, smiling at all his students, irritated that Harry had ruined the mood of the feast. Just as he was about to summon the food Quirrell came running through the doors. 

"Troll in the dungeons! Thought you 'ought to know." Then fainted face first. 

Screams erupted from the children. "Prefects please escort the students to your common rooms, teachers, follow me." Dumbledore swept from the table, the teachers following him. 

As the Slytherins stood Harry tugged on the sleeve of an unknown Prefect. "We can't go to the dungeons, that's where the troll is." Harry had to shout in order to be heard. The Prefect froze and began shouting for the other Prefects who all started ushering the Slytherin's back to their seats. 

Within seconds the hall was cleared of all teachers and students from the three other houses. Harry sat between Draco and Theodore, Blaise on Theodore's right side while both Crabbe and Goyle sat on the left side of Draco. 

Harry looked over at the Defense Professor's body. He found it odd, knowing that human feinted backward, that Quirrell passed out face-first. Before he could voice his thoughts the man groaned and in obvious embarrassment lifted himself to his feet before fleeing from the Great Hall. 

"How long do we have to stay here for?" Tracey, a first-year girl, asked a Slytherin Prefect. Harry didn't know his name. 

"Until the Professors tell us we can go down to the dungeons." He answered tersely. It fell silent, the sound of breathing was the only thing heard. 

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, an attempt at comfort that Harry appreciated. He smiled weakly at Draco and went back to petting Hedwig softly. 

It was nearly an hour later that Professor Snape stormed through the doors, robe billowing angrily behind him, his eyes hard and cold. "The troll has been handled." Was all he said before walking away. Harry stumbled over himself to be at the Professor's side. The other Slytherin's following quickly, eager to get back to their dorms. 

The walk passed quickly and before they knew it they were in the common room, the secret door locked securely behind them. Food appeared, hot and ready, and Harry only picked at it despite his stomach clenching in hunger. 

Glancing around the room Harry saw the nerves and shock still evident on the faces his fellow Slytherin's. Then his eyes landed on the beautiful piano with the statue of Salazar Slytherin built in. The ominous words from before did nothing to deter Harry from standing and slowly making his way to the piano. Noise quieted and all eyes followed as Harry neared the piano. 

Some of the older Slytherins who despised Harry for his legacy grinned at each other, overjoyed at the prospect that Harry could be killed. 

"Harry I-" Draco tried to warn but it was too late. Harry sat down and in the blink of an eye chains shot out from under the piano and wrapped securely around Harry's waist to keep him in the seat. 

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hands lifting through muscle memory. When Harry opened his eyes again they were glowing brightly but bore no witnesses as everyone was behind him. Without much thought Harry began to play, his magic pulsing through his fingers as the sound raced through the still and silent air. 

The originally happy song came out mournfully, his magic crying out through the heavy notes. Harry closed his eyes again, letting his mind immerse itself in the music, not hearing anything but the notes. His hands moved gracefully, with the poise of a professional pianist. As the tempo sped up Harry's fingers flew across the keys, his magic thumbing through the air that left a sense of urgency through everyone who was listening. 

Unknown to Harry, Severus had walked out of his office and into the common room, his face carefully vacant and eyes a practiced blank. There was no telling as to what the man was feeling or thinking. 

As the song neared the end, the notes were less angry and sad, and more tired and resigned. As the last note rang through the air, the chains unlocked and retreated back under the piano. 

Severus briskly walked across the room and set his hand on Harry's shoulder. Silently, Harry turned to him and stood, following the man up the stairs and towards the dorms without a sound. 

It was a couple minutes later that Draco, the first of anyone since Harry and the Head of House had departed, moved. He slowly made his way up the stairs, and only moments later Blaise and Theodore followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you readers! What would you guys like to see happen in this fic? I don't want to write something and you guys all hate it. I have a vague plan for this fic but nothing is set in stone and I want input from you guys!   
> Thanks for reading, I hope I get some feedback from you guys!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Some of you guys may not know but I updated a while ago but the site didn't change the updating date. I apologize, if you haven't read that chapter yet please go back and read or else this chapter won't make any sense.   
> Thanks for reading this short note! Onto the chapter!

Harry walked up the stairs, the Professor's hand still on his back as they left the common room behind. Harry sat down on his bed while Severus locked the door. Looking up at his mother's childhood best friend, Harry waited patiently for the silence to be broken. 

"Are you aware of what you have just done?" Severus asked while pinching the bridge of his nose. His shoulders slumped and his eyes were closed tightly. 

"No Sir," Harry answered with a soft voice. There was an inkling of an idea as to what Harry had done for his status in the Slytherin house but he was not sure. 

Severus let out a defeated sounding sigh before sitting down on one of the chairs in front of Harry's desk. "The students will talk, to their friends, to their parents. They may lash out at you for upsetting the way things work for this house." The usual demeanor of the Professor was gone. The man that sat across from Harry was not the no-nonsense Potion Professor. He was simply a man that, in his own way, cared for Harry. 

"What do you advise I do?" Harry asked meekly, wishing that the night would just end. He wanted Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to hold him and let him cry. Harry wanted Dudley, Jason, and Piers to laugh and joke with him to cheer him up. Harry missed the comfort of home more than he ever thought he would. Harry wanted to go back to the Dursley's but knew he wouldn't be able to see them until the next weekend because he saw them the weekend before. 

"I do not know." The statement obviously pained the man to admit. "Play by ear." Before anything else could be said the door between Harry's bed and closet opened. Draco, Blaise, and Theodore stepped into the room.  

Draco gave a nervous glance in the direction of his godfather before sitting next to Harry on the bed. The other two boys sat on the other side of Harry, Blaise closer to Harry than Theodore. 

Harry let his head fall on Blaise's shoulder and closed his eyes, exhaustion weighing down his body. 

"Harry didn't eat yet Professor." Theodore broke the silence, Blaise and Draco nodded along with the statement. 

The man in the room narrowed his eyes at the obviously exhausted eleven-year-old that was close to falling asleep on the Italian Slytherin. "Tilly." At the call of her name, a house elf popped into the room. 

"Tilly at your service Master Snape." Tilly bowed low, eyes wide in obvious devotion to her assigned master at Hogwarts. 

"Please bring a plate of food for Mr. Potter," Severus ordered as he stood. 

"Yes, of course, Master Snape." Tilly bowed before popping away. Blaise scooted back on the bed and pulled Harry's back to his chest. 

"Can't I just sleep?" Harry yawned, sitting up straighter to lean against Blaise's chest more effectively. 

"Not until you eat." Severus nodded at all four of the boys before leaving the room, his robes flaring dramatically. 

"Yes, Sir." Harry yawned as Tilly popped into the room with a large, hot plate of food. Taking the plate from Tilly, Harry started to eat, his stomach pleased with him eating. 

" _Master, why are you now only eating?_ " Mortem hissed in concern. Theodore startled at the hissing. 

" _There was a situation during the feast and I am now only getting to eat_." Harry hissed back. 

" _Master, I too am hungry._ " Mortem slithered his way across Theodore's lap to settle on Harry's thigh, looking up at him. 

Harry slipped his wand out from the wand holster and accioed two large mice from the second drawer in his nightstand. Holding the mouse by its tail Harry let Mortem rear back and lunge for the squirming rodent. 

The other three boys flinched violently when Mortem struck and sunk his fangs into the twitching animal. 

Harry held the second mouse up while eating with his other hand. When Mortem finished swallowing the second mouse he slowly made his way over to Theodore to curl up in the boy's lap. 

Finishing his food, Harry set the nearly empty plate on the ground. After a few seconds, the plate vanished. "Are you guys staying the night?" Harry asked insecurely, worried that his friends wouldn't want to stay with him since the events of the day. 

"Of course I'll stay," Draco assured quickly. 

"As will I." Both Blaise and Theodore continued in unison. 

"Thanks." Harry blushed before quickly jumping up and stripping himself of his clothes as he walked toward his closet. Slipping on a comfy pink sweater that exposed his collarbone and went down to the middle of his thigh. 

The other boys all slipped down to their boxers before Harry crawled onto the bed, lipping between Blaise and Draco. Theodore threw the blanket over them all and snuggled up behind Blaise. 

"Goodnight," Harry mumbled against Draco's neck. 

"Goodnight." The other three replied simultaneously, all cuddling closer seeking warmth from each other. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little short but I just wanted to finish the night without bleeding over into the next day. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will be back with another chapter soon!


End file.
